Once In a Blue Moon
by iloveanime12
Summary: Magnolia High is known for scouting out individuals on talents that often go unknown. One of the many students happened to be Lucy Heartfilia who is now known as the schools geek. What happens when she meets the school jock Natsu Dragneel? But what if they don't meet as friends but as enemies? Will they ever be able to be friends? Or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and New Year! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Once In a Blue Moon<p>

Chapter 1

Long, long ago in a land far, far way there lived a princess- Okay scratch that. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is not a fairy tale. I live in a town called Magnolia and I am just your average seventeen year old girl who goes to the prison called high school and has to deal with creatures called people every day. But hey! That's life so you have to learn to like it sometime right?

I haven't lived here long but I have noticed that Magnolia high is not like regular schools. It is a school for the highly gifted like if you can paint amazing portraits or dance or even cook! You get sent here to this boarding school.

You see my situation is like this: I was born into a family that was rich so of course I had high expectations of me and whatnot. One day I decided to play my all of the instruments I knew how to play in front of my parents and got sent here- which is how I am in my current situation….

"So you think you better than me just because you have money?" Lisanna asked leaning into my face and might I add allowing some of juices and food to land on my face.

Name: Lisanna Strauss

Age: 17

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Blue

Description: She is a few months younger than I am and she is a snot nose brat. Her talent is to dance. She and this guy named 'Natsu-kun' that she keeps talking about are apparently a 'thing'.

"Lisanna I don't think it is necessary-" Levy started only to be cut off by yours truly.

"I never said that Lisanna but since you made that assumption I guess you are right." I shot back at her with a smirk at her shocked face.

Levy McGarden

Age: 17

Hair: Ocean Blue

Eyes: Hazel

Description: My best friend as well as Magnolia High's Secretary of Student Council. Her talent is photographic memory and she can remember anything and everything (never get on her bad side).

"Well-"

"Look Lisanna this is my first day and I don't to be late for first period okay?" I said walking away from her as she gasped putting her perfectly $150 manicured hand hovering in front of her mouth like most prissy girls do.

Even though I could be beautiful I choose not to. I hide my body in baggy clothes and my eyes behind glasses. This has to do with many previous events such as kidnapping occurring …. Also since this is my first day of school here I hope I am not getting on the wrong foot….. oh what am I talking about I have been in the school for twenty minutes and already I have gotten in a fight with a girl who appears to be the most popular girl in the whole 800,000 people that go to Magnolia High.

Because it is my first day of course I have to go to the office and get my stupid schedule. Levy would have walked with me but the bell being about to ring, and her being secretary, she had to set a good example.

As I am walking in the direction Levy pointed me in, I hear voices behind me. After hearing their conversation on which type of girl was best I simply rolled my eyes and continued until I reached the head office.

To my surprise the guys followed me in but quickly turned to what looked to be the principle's door with a paper. Shrugging I looked at the lady at the desk who was currently typing on her computer.

"Excuse me Miss but I am the new student here and I need my schedule please." I said as sweet as I could as the old lady looked at me with her hand tilted and her mouth hanging towards the right side of her face.

"Name?" She said finally moving and getting ready to type my name into the computer.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

She typed my name and printed a piece of paper, handing me it, and quickly shooing me out the office. Well she obviously doesn't like people….

I looked at the sheet and saw the name 'Macao' with math written beside it. Great just great. First thing I have to do when I get to school is math….

I finally found the door after what felt like hours and knocked receiving a faint 'come in' from inside. I slowly opened the door to find a bunch of rambunctious girls and boys that most likely thought they owned the world because they were scouted out for their 'talent'.

"Ahh yes. Students this is Lucy Heartfilia. She will be starting here at Magnolia High as of today. Introduce yourself Lucy." What I am assuming is Macao commanded me.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet 'cha." I said with a slight smile as I walked to an open seat not caring about where the teacher was going to assign me to sit.

I heard many mummers such as 'ooh she is a feisty one' or 'Dude she may look like a geek but I am sure once she took her glasses off she would look hot'

To be honest I am way too tired to care. Summer put it's toll on me and the move here just wore me out. Not to mention my encounter with Lisanna today and her being in my class right now.

As I sat down I saw her smirk at me. Suddenly the door opened and a guy with peculiar pink hair ran in earning a scolding from the teacher. With a flip of his hand, he turned around and started walking in my/ Lisanna's direction. Suddenly his gaze fell upon me.

"Excuse me geek but why are you in my seat?" He asked me.

"Excuse me Pinky but who do you think you are?" I shot back at him.

"Ooooooohhhh." The class recited

He looked at me shocked and I smirked. I always was one for comebacks.

"This is my seat."

"Well I don't see a name." Yet again there was a reaction.

"Natsu you were late so you can find another seat." The teacher instructed earning a groan from Pinky.

"You will regret it." He said walking away

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Finally lunch time. After about three or four classes, I have finally found out that a majority of my homeroom is in most of my classes meaning I have every class but creative writing with Levy because she has art. That also means I have every single class with Lisanna.

We walked through the massive halls of the school on the way to lunch room only to be stopped by four girls with Lisanna in the middle. All I could do was groan. This girl cannot take a hint.

"What do you want Lisanna?"

"I want you to treat my boyfriend with respect?"

"Who are you even talking about?"

"In first period you started to bad talk my Natsu-kun. Learn your place geek." She said as she went to turn around and walk off.

"And if I don't?" She turned around shocked as if I had shot her. She quickly recovered though as a smirk crossed over her 'perfectly' lip glossed lips.

"You will regret it." She then turned around and her minions did as well leaving me and Levy alone. When it was silent again we busted out laughing. That was how we were.

We would both put up facades like we cared until we were alone together. Only then would we be ourselves.

After our little laughing episode we walked into the cafeteria to try and find something edible. Hopefully since most of the kids that went here had rich Mommies and Daddies the school would have enough money to serve the kids a decent meal.

As I walked through the many rows of tables and chairs I once again saw the pink headed jerk at the table with the jocks. What I noticed more was that he was smirking. For a second I started to worry only to brush it off.

Levy and I walked through the long table lined with different foods. They looked really good but in the end I got a salad and a Gatorade to play it safe.

Soon we found a seat and started to pick at our lunch carrying a light conversation as we ate with some laughs as usual. Suddenly a girl that I have obviously not met before came up to us.

"Hi my name is Evergreen. Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked. Well in my opinion she looked okay enough. I think that we could actually be friends-

"Look I am going to go ahead and apologize in advance for this. Please don't be mad because I actually want to be friends with you guys." She said as she looked down to her plate. Suddenly she grabbed her can of coke and started to shake it. Eyes widening I tried to shield myself but it was too late. All I could feel were sticky drops stick to my skin as I slowly opened my eyes to find pinky and Lisanna along with some of their friends beside them.

"Don't mess with me again or it will be worse." Natsu said with a laugh as he and Lisanna turned and walked off. The girl named Evergreen then looked at Levy and me and mouthed what looked to be 'I am sorry'.

"Come on Lucy lets get you back to our dorm so you can take a shower and change clothes."

This was defiantly not a very good first day of school.

**Thanks for reading my story! Please continue reading and following up! I wont ask you to reveiw but it is always nice cx **

**Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	2. Chapter 2

*Once In A Blue Moon

Chapter 2

Together Levy and I walked to what happens to be the dorm we share.

"So Levy how exactly did you manage to score us being roommates?"

"Being secretary really helps out it situations like these." She responded with a slight giggle. After that I got a quick shower so my hair would be dry before lunch break was over.

_Time Skip!_

Finally! I can leave the prison and be released to the outside world! Okay not really considering that this is a boarding school, but classes are over and that's all that matters. Now all I have to do is find out how I can somewhat avoid the mountain of homework that is due tomorrow….

"Hey Lucy there were some boys that took an interest in you earlier when the episode between you and Natsu was happening, and they invited me and you to a pool party. Are you going to go?" Levy asked as she jumped belly first on _my _bed.

"Levy if anyone should know it is you. I CAN'T SWIM. You always drag me into these situations and this time I am not falling for it this time." I responded stubbornly. No matter how bad I wanted to attend it to try and make friends, I can't let her get the satisfaction of winning.

"Lucy we both know that you want to go but won't admit it." She retorted with a smirk.

"Hmph. You mind reader…." I said looking away.

"I'm not a mind reader I just know you better than anyone else. But on another note, are you going?" She said rolling from her belly to her back to look at me upside down.

"Fine but only because you begged me until I got tired of hearing your voice." I said walking towards the door.

"Yeah sure." She muttered before closing and locking the door so we could go get a snack from a snack machine of some sort on campus.

As we walked around on our mission for snacks we saw a bunch of girls who waved Levy over causing her to smile.

"Come on Lucy. I would like you to meet some of my friends." Levy said as she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to meet her friends. What if I didn't want to meet them? What would she do then? Not saying that I don't want to or anything but….

"Okay Lucy these are my friends Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Bisca."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet the new student causing a bunch of commotion in my school."

"Konbawa Lucy-san."

"Howdy!"

"It's nice to meet you guys! I hope we can be friends as well." I said with happiness. I like these girls. They were nothing like Lisanna thank god.

"Oh yeah Lucy let me tell you a little about them…"

Name: Mira Strauss

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Blue

Description: She appears nice and cheerful but from what Levy just whispered into my ear she can be a demon. Mental note on that. Her talent is cooking. Also she appears to be Lisanna's older sister. Why does fate always have to go and use my words against me? They also hair a brother that is a few months older than Lisanna and is in my grade as well named Elfman (Strange?)

Then there's…..

Name: Erza Scarlet

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Scarlet (haha)

Eyes: Brown

Description: Very strict and by very strict I mean VERY strict. But on the bright side I am sure she is sweet but acts tough like I do. It turns out she is the student council president. She was scouted for her control of any weapon she pleased. Another note for you (And I): Don't get on her bad side.

There is also….

Name: Juvia Lockser

Age: 17

Status: junior

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Dark Blue

Description: She seems very possessive over some person named 'Gray-sama' but other than that she seems like a kind person. Her talent is art. She can draw and/or sculpt anything. Definitely another to add to my list to keep on good terms with. Even though she seems sweet I'm sure she is like Levy when she gets angry.

Finally there is….

Name: Bisca Connell

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Green

Eyes: Violet

Description: Is beautiful but has a heavy country accent. Her talent is accuracy. Especially with guns. She is already married as well to Alzack Connell who has the same talent as her! She is so lucky! Very sweet and I hope we can be best friends in the future. It turns out she was actually in running against Levy for secretary but lost by five votes.

"Well it was nice to see you guys but Lu-chan and I are on a mission for snacks." Levy explained as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Dang she has a grip.

We walked around a bit looking for a snack machine eventually just giving up and looking in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe there isn't a single snack machine on this entire campus!" Levy exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah but at least I got to meet some new people." I said trying to lighten up Levy's aura a bit. Didn't really work but she seemed somewhat pleased and that's all that matters at the moment. I don't like to see her tiny fists flying at random objects and I can assure you that you won't either.

"So do you have a bathing suit for when we go to the party this weekend?" She asked taking a bit of one of her pretzels.

"No. I didn't think I would need a bathing suit for boarding school."

"Well since tomorrow is Friday why don't we get permission to go off campus and go shopping together?" I know that innocent look on her face. I know what she is planning. She wants to take me shopping so she can throw a bunch of bikinis on me and make me try them on like I am one of her dolls. I shall not fall for this.

"Come on Lucy. PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE~ PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE~ PLEEEEEEEEEASE~ PLEEEE-"

"Okay just please shut up and get out of my lap and face."

"YES!"

"You are too excited. No. Don't tell me-" Before I could even finish my sentence I could see Levy's evil smirk appear on her face. As I suspected. I am going to be her doll.

_Time Skip #2!_

It is finally the weekend but it is time to go shopping. Yay (Hint: Sarcasm)! Might as well get it over though.

Since Magnolia High is such a famous school it is in the capitol. Meaning there are many shopping centers. Meaning Levy and had to walk. _Walk. _

We _walked _down the many streets lined with shops from cafes to supermarkets until we came upon a cute little shop called 'The Second Fling'. When we walked in a song was playing on the intercom that I recognized. It was _Gingham Check_ by: AKB48. As Levy started pulling me along in the racks to find bathing suits my size I started to sing along.

_GINGAMU CHEKKU__  
><em>_kimi ga kiteru__  
><em>_hansode SHATSU__  
><em>_MANISSHU da ne__  
><em>_itoshikute setsunakute__  
><em>_kokoro wa koushigara da yo__  
><em>_GINGAMU CHEKKU__  
><em>_koi no moyou__  
><em>_BURUU HOWAITO BURUU__  
><em>_docchi darou?__  
><em>_kimochi wo tsutaeru ka__  
><em>_boku no mayoi wa__  
><em>_GINGAMU CHEKKU_

I sang along with the chorus until Levy shoved me into a dressing room with somewhere between 15 and 30 bathing suits.

"Try them on and show me when you're finished." She called from outside the stall. I sighed and groaned. Might as well get it over with…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After YEARS of trying on swim suits we narrowed it down to two that I was going to by. One was a deep blue that had golden trim with stars on it and the other was white with cherry blossoms on it. They, of course, were bikinis thanks to Levy's constant nagging.

Now the only thing to do is to wait until tomorrow evening when the party starts. I for some reason have a bad feeling about this. But somehow… it feels good?

**I'm sorry for taking so long on this crappy chapter but I couldn't think of what to write :/ anyway thank you to those who reviewed followed and favorited! You have no idea how much I valued reading and responding to your reviews! Thank You for reading! Please watch for updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Once In a Blue Moon

Chapter 3

And thus! The day of the party has come….

"Lucy. Lucy! LUC-"

"WHAT! IT IS SATURDAY MEANING IT IS MY DAY TO SLEEP IN! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP?!" I yelled as I looked at the clock to find it 8:15. Well now I have to get up because there is no way I will be able to go back to sleep now…

"I need your help. I can't find my pen." At that statement a huge tick mark appeared on my face.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT?!"

"C-calm down Lucy. There is no r-reason to get worked- AHHHHHHHHH!

_Later_

"Mphf. Mphf!"

"Now do we understand why we don't wake Lucy up early on Saturdays?" Levy nodded her head vigorously.

"Good." I said with a smile as I took the duct tape off of her mouth and untied her hands and feet from the chair she was sitting in.

"Well now that we are both fully awake let me get a shower and we will go get breakfast." I said as I took my clothes and went in the bathroom.

_A few minutes later_

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of loose pants, black vans, and loose Linkin Park t-shirt.

"Ready?" Levy asked as she got off the little sofa we had in our two room dorm.

"Yeah let's go." I said grabbing my glasses and keys before locking the door.

As we walked down the various halls to the cafeteria all we hear are whispers about the pool party later today. I mean sure I am excited about the party today to but seriously? Why is everyone getting so… so… wound up?

"Hey Levy who is even hosting the party?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of tongs and found a decent looking pancake off of the pan.

"Oh well that's Sting. He's really popular so we should be glad that we got invited since I am not well known and you are new and all."

"Sting…. I feel like I have heard that name somewhere…" I said as I started racking my brain to try and remember where I heard that name. I mean it can't be but so hard I can't know but so many Stings.

"Don't overthink it Lu-chan. I am sure he is just trying to do something to help the new girl get noticed." Levy said with a smile as we went and found a table. Hopefully Natsu or Lisanna wouldn't show up today.

"Ummm…" I looked up from my plate to find the coke girl.

"Oh…umm. Hi?" I said not really knowing what she was doing here or how to act/ respond to her.

"I would like to apologize for yesterday. Lisanna threatened to tell her brother about my crush on him and that is honestly them worst thing that could happen to me right now.

As I studied her closely I could see that she does basically the same thing I do.

Name: Evergreen (No last name?)

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Golden brown

Eyes: Dark brown

Description: She is pretty much just like me. She is very beautiful with long brown hair and big brown eyes and a curvaceous body but hides under baggy clothes and glasses. Her talent is balance. She apparently was scouted at a gymnastics meet and the school gave her a scholarship. Her eyes though if you make her even the tiniest bit angry look as though she could turn you to stone. Gosh. Yet another to add to my list….

"That's okay. I have already forgiven you. I could tell that you meant you were really sorry so why should I hold a grudge?" I asked. I then took out my phone and found it to be almost 1 o'clock. Had we been here that long? Gosh. Anyway the party starts at 2 so maybe we should get going.

"Did you get invited to Sting's party?"

"Yes and no. I got invited to help pass out drinks and stuff while wearing my bathing suit." She explained with a sad smile.

"Well that sucks. Still I can help if you want. It's not like I can swim anyway so…." I said trailing off.

"Don't worry about it Lucy-chan. I can do this by myself. After all, I am always the server at parties so this one won't be any different.

"Well when it seems to be too hard I will offer my hand okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Come on Levy lets go get ready for the party." I said standing with my tray in hand getting ready to throw my trash away. Well now that I know her talent it makes sense that she is chosen as server. It is hard serving a bunch of teenagers at one time without falling.

Levy and I walked back to the dorms and I unlocked the door. Just as soon as I did thought Levy pushed me out of her way and went running to the bag in her closet that contained her bathing suit.

"I am so EXCITED!" She screamed as she started to strip right in front of me.

"You know Levy you could at least go in the bathroom and change." I said as I too went to get my bathing suit. That is when I remembered that Levy couldn't decide so I got two. Which one?

"Levy which one should I wear?" I asked holding up both items.

"Hmmmm I thing the star one because it makes you look sexshy." She said holding back a giggle.

"Do you really think this is the one I should wear?"

"Yes Lu-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lu-chan."

"Do you really think this is the right one."

"Yes Lu-chan."

"Are you pos-"

"YES! Now get your indecisive butt in the bathroom and change so we can hurry up and get there!" Levy yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." I said grabbing the bathing suit and walking to the doorway. Just then I got an idea. A mischievous smile found its way on my face.

"Are you sure this is the right one?"

"YES!"

After that I giggled and shut the door.

_A few moments later_

I walked out of the bathroom in my bathing suit and walked to my closet to find something to wear over it.

As I opened my door I went through racks of clothes trying to find a certain shirt.

"Aha. Gott'cha." I said grabbing the shirt and quickly putting it on along with some beige short shorts and white flip-flops.

The shirt was pink with the writing _fall in love _on the front and hung off of my left shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked looking at Levy's cute and somewhat frilly yellow bikini with a white sundress over it.

"Ready." She said following me to the door. As I went to close the door I grabbed my glasses and keys and went to shut the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Levy asked me with a hand on her hip.

"Grabbing my glasses. Why?"

"Oh no. No no no no. You are not wearing those to the party."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because for once you are going to look 'pretty'."

"B-b-b-but Levy! I feel naked without them!"

"Too bad." She said grabbing my arm and shutting the already locked door shut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried dramatically as she dragged me down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It turns out the school gave permission to everyone to leave campus today thanks to Sting's party. As I drove down the road in my pink Lamborghini Mama bought me for my birthday, I saw a HUGE mansion (Almost the size of ours back home) and heard music blaring. When I looked at the clock I saw that is was five minutes til 3 o'clock.

"Thanks a lot Luc. Now we are late."

"No we are fashionably late. There's a difference you know." I said with a wink as I pulled into the driveway filled with way too many cars.

We got out and walked into the gate that lead to the pool. As I walked in many eyes were on me and of course people were murmuring and talking.

'Hey who is she?' and 'Isn't she that geek new girl from school?'

Yep I knew this would happen. This is why I begged Levy to give me my glasses back. Which as you know now did not happen.

"Umm hi?" I said nervous under the gaze of so many people.

"Kawaii!" I heard most of the guys scream.

And here comes that good and bad feeling again…

Natsu's POV

I was sitting there talking to my friends with my arm in between Lisanna's boobs from her squeezing it as tight as she could so I wouldn't run away? Anyway she is about to cut the circulation in my arm off so as I go to pull away I hear the gate open. I looked to see who was entering/ exiting only to find a cute blonde with brown eyes along with a short girl with blue hair.

The more I looked at her the more I had to fight the urge to blush. What the hell is wrong with me? I, Natsu Dragneel, don't blush!

"Umm hi?" She asked in a somewhat nervous manner. That's when I broke. My fighting was useless and my blush was shown. Al I can hope is Lisanna didn't see or else I will never hear the end of it.

"Kawaii!" Most of the guys then ran and tackled her to the ground. There were only a few guys left standing such as Sting, Gray, Freed, Bickslow, Jellal, Gajeel, Elfman, Alzack, and I.

All of the sudden Sing came around the corner with a smirk on his face. His eyes showed some mischievousness as well.

"Okay that's enough guys. Give her some space." Sting said as he walked in between the girl and boys.

"It's nice to have your accompaniment Heartfilia-san." Sting said grabbing her hand and kissing it. I could see by the expressions on the guys' face they weren't happy. And neither were the girlfriends of the guys. Most of them glared and grabbed their boyfriend's ears dragging them away.

Back to Lucy's POV

Since I can't swim I was mostly sitting and talking with Levy while a lot of boys were sneaking peaks at me when their girlfriends weren't looking. I even met Pinky's gaze and quickly averted my eyes away. I met Sting's gaze as well and got an odd aura from him. Okay I seriously want to know what that feeling is. Every time I look at Sting I get a bad feeling and then I feel and oddly good feeling.

"Hey Lu-chan, I'ma going to get a drink from Ever-chan." Levy said leaving me to protect myself fending the boys off.

I look back at the pool to see a bunch of guys coming my way. I quickly looked down hoping to play the card that I didn't see them.

"Hey there. Why don't you get in the water?"

"Yeah. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Don't worry. The water is just fine."

"I-I'm okay sitting here." I responded nervously. I was seriously not getting a good vibe from them. Suddenly I felt I was being lifted and started to scream.

"Hey stop screaming. You're hurting my ears." One said.

"You might want to hold your breath." Another said with a laugh.

"Ichi, ni, san!" They shouted as I felt my body go numb and wet. I panicked. I didn't know how to swim so I started to scream again only to be drowned out by the water. I started to thrash my legs and arms in attempt to bring myself to the surface but the only thing it did was tire me out. I was having a panic attack. I know because I had them all the time when I was younger but I hadn't had one in years. Suddenly everything went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I opened my eyes to have a pounding headache and my lungs killing me. Everyone was surrounding me as I sat up.

"Lu-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to convince her but she can read me like an open book. Still I could tell she was going to play along.

"Who saved me?"

"Oh that was Natsu. As soon as he pulled you out of the water he made sure you were still breathing correctly and left though."

"Oh…okay…" No matter how much I hate him, on Monday I will have to thank him. After all if it wasn't for him I would still be at the bottom of the pool.

"Can we go home?" I asked Levy pleadingly who nodded in return.

"Yeah."

**Hey! Sorry guys for using Natsu's POV. I just thought it would give a little...spice? to the story if I used another POV at the point. Anyways thanks for reading! I need suggestions for what should happen next! I will use any and every idea some how or way so submit them. You can either review or PM me but if you want to help with this story do it ASAP so I can upload the next chapter! Love you guys! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I feel like it's been years since i have wrote a new chapter. I had this chapter finished this morning like promised but I had to leave because we went out to eat for my birthday since it will be on a Monday... Seriously... my birthday is on a Monday this year.. Anyway i hope you like this chapter! NALU!**

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 4

As the alarm clock rang on a beautiful Monday morning I sat up out of bed and stretched at the morning sunlight that filtered through the room- Yeah right. We both know that didn't really happen.

My annoying alarm clock cried out on Monday morning causing me to flinch from my sudden awakening. I stuck a single arm out from underneath the covers only to take it and throw it across the room. Oh the tragedies my clock and I have gone through.

I slowly sat up and headed to the shower. I turned on the water all the way on hot so it could heat up while I was undressing. After I got out of the shower I put on my usual attire containing sweat pants, loose shirts, and a hoodie. I quickly threw my hair up in a loose bun and walking out the door to meet up with Levy, which might I add, left me alone this morning since she had student council work to attend to.

On my way to the cafeteria I noticed that I felt weird…I also heard many whispers and such around me… weird much?

Anyway as I walked into the cafeteria I saw that Levy had just sat down at our normal spot with her tray of "breakfast" if that's what school food it called.

As I was looking at her she looked up and smiled at me. I walked in line and just decided on pancakes. They can't mess them up but so bad can they?

I walked over to Levy and sat down only to see her smirk.

"Yes?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"People are talking you know."

"About what?"

"You know what Lucy."

"I don't?"

Levy looked at me with a stern face but behind that you could tell she was ecstatic.

I sighed deeply before replying,"What the pool party?"

"Yes!" Levy said almost bouncing out of her seat.

"Ok well we might better go to class." I said pointing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go! Bye Lucy!" She said as she quickly grabbed her yellow backpack, tray and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Ok well since that's out of the way… how will I thank Natsu?" I asked myself as I too gathered my things and left the cafeteria.

_Later~_

It is finally break. I guess this is a better time than any…

For the first time since I transferred here Natsu doesn't have a huge crowd around him. He is by himself…wonder why….

"Um…." I said looking down, suddenly losing my confidence.

"Huh? Oh…. It's just you…" Natsu said as he started to get up. This made my blood boil but he saved my life so I am just going got have to get over it.

"Thank you." I said quickly, still in the same position.

"What?"

"Thank you… for saving me."

"What are you talking-" Suddenly I could tell he was remembering.

"Anyway… thanks." I said before turning around and getting ready to walk off. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and started to drag me somewhere.

"Ow. Ow! Stop! This… Hurts!" I yelled trying to break free.

I had closed my eyes from the pain so I couldn't see entirely where we went but I heard a door open and close so I am assuming that we were some kind of room or closet instead of outside.

"I said it hurts! Let go!" I yelled as I finally took hold and snatched my arm out of his grasp.

"Let me get this straight… you were the girl I saved from the pool party?" He asked as a faint blush was spread across his face.

"Aww you're blushing! But yes that was me. I have thanked you so isn't that enough?" I asked as I was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable. I have never been in the same room with a guy alone.

"Shut up! If that was you… then… what?" His asked obviously confused about the situation. So this is what the real Natsu Dragneel is like when he is off of his high horse?

"Yes. I cannot swim so when I was thrown in the water by a group of guys I started to panic and ended up having a panic attack and passing out. There. That is my story. Can I leave now?" I asked getting desperate to leave.

"Fine." He said. As soon as he did I rushed to the door.

I turned the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Wait- the doorknob wouldn't budge. I am trapped in some kind of closet room thingy with a boy… and not any boy either… Natsu Dragneel.

This is my worst nightmare.

All of the sudden my breath started to quicken and my heart started to beat faster.

"What's wrong?" I could barely hear anymore.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I couldn't even see his face anymore.

"Lucy!" That was what suddenly brought me back to reality.

"Are you okay? Lucy?!" He said with a sharp panicky voice to it. He has never. Not even once called me by my name since we met. It was either 'geek' or 'freak'.

"Y-yes….I-I'm fine." I said taking deep breathes to calm my nerves. Not really working though.

"Gosh you really scared me there…" Natsu said before an I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that-I-because-I-didn't-mean-it look as Levy and I call it.

"I-I-I mean…"

"Its fine. I understand what you mean." I said. Somehow I felt somewhat…. Sad?

I walked to the door and tried again. Just like the last time nothing would budge.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Natsu seeing him sitting on the floor relaxing as if nothing has even happened.

"Wait?" He said but it came out like a question.

"Fine." I responded walking to the other side of the room. As soon as I got there, I sat down and look straight at Natsu who was sitting directly across from me with his eyes closed.

The atmosphere was starting to kill me so I decided to spark a conversation between us.

"So…."

"So?"

"Oh come on. Will you at least try to have a conversation?" After I said that he opened put on a sarcastic face.

"Yes _princess._" He said as he tried to hold back a laugh. Normally people wouldn't notice that but I did.

"Hahahaha. Very funny." I said in fake laughter.

"Well you wanted to start a conversation with me so go ahead. Anything you ask, I will answer. In return you will have to answer a few questions of mine though." He said as he put on his normal face that looked all serious.

"Okay lets start with the main one," I started. "Why did you save me if you dislike me so much?"

"Did you honestly think that I would let someone die just because we aren't the best of friends?" Natsu with a chuckle. It somewhat made me blush but I think that was from embarrassment.

"Okay fine. What is your question?" I asked trying to hurry and get the spotlight off of me.

"Hmmmm… if you are so pretty than why do you hide yourself?" Natsu asked. This question somewhat shocked me. I had prepared myself mentally to answer any question whether from my past or reason for being here. This was not on that list.

"I-I didn't mean it to come out that-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm scared." I said as Natsu looked at me with shock spread across his face. I suddenly looked down. I can't believe I am about to tell him this but he somewhat deserves to know… right?

"When I was fourteen my father was having a dinner party to promote his newest railroad. I, of course, was forced to wear my finest clothing to the party to pretty much to make my father look good. Around the time the party was really getting started one of my father's partners convinced me to show him around upstairs. When we got to my room on the top floor, he forced me to show him inside. After that…. He…r-ra" I suddenly started to cry as Natsu crawled over to me. I guess he knew what happened after that because all he did was put an arm over me and pull me close.

He held me like that until I finally stopped crying. He sat up though and sat beside me. In his arms I felt protected. Why is that?

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm."

"Thank you. Again." I said as I looked into his black eyes. In there I could see something missing in his eyes as well.

"For what?"

"For allowing me to tell you. The only person that knows about this is Levy and that is because she lived through it with me. We have been together since birth." I said with a sad laugh.

"I'm sorry."Natsu said suddenly with a yet again a serious voice.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For judging you before actually knowing you."

"Then I am sorry to." I said. After I said that though he got up and walked to the door.

"Okay how about we get out of here?" He asked as he put his hand around the doorknob.

As he did he twisted it and the door opened! It opened!

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize…"

"Realize what?"

"THAT YOU WERE TURNING THE DOORKNOB THE WRONG WAY!"

"EHHHHHHHH?

Yep. That's where my true colors shine through….. but… I am sort of glad that I got to know Natsu. It really opened my eyes. But seriously. What was that feeling in my chest the entire time we were 'trapped'?

Doki! Doki!


	5. Chapter 5

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 5

"Lucy! Lucy! You have to get up! Lucy! LUCY!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed obviously irritated with Levy for, yet again, disturbing my sleep. I moved to my bedside table where I kept my rope and duct tape only to be interrupted…

"It's 8:45! School starts in 15 minutes."

Slowly I turned my head in the direction of my poor alarm clock as if to prove Levy wrong. Instead I shrieked in disappointment. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom grabbing a hairbrush in one hand and a toothbrush in the other.

I then ran to my closet opening it with my right foot and scanning it for an outfit. I grabbed a gray pair of yoga pants with my big toe and a hot pink and white shirt the same way.

Still brushing my teeth and hair I tried to put my clothes on.  
>Result: big fat fail.<p>

I layed on the floor with the ceiling spinning. Then I remember the situation I was in.

I threw the hair brush somewhere unknown and put my clothes on. I put a pair of hot pink vans on, picked up the hairbrush, put my hair in a ponytail and ran out the door. Not forgetting to put on my glasses of course.

I ran down the halls, not without getting scolded of course, and into my first period class: math.

"Gomen Gomen Macao-sensei!" I said bowing my head as I made my way inside the class room.

"Lucy you know my class rules…. But since this is the first time you can stay in the class." He said as he turned back to the board.

I smiled as I made my way to my seat. Beside me I saw Lisanna snickering and all of her goonies holding back a laugh.

"What?" I spit with venom.

"Nothing." And with that she looked back at the bard. But not with placing a content smirk on her face.

The bell rang after what felt like twenty minutes. Not because I like math but more along the lines of I was daydreaming.

I then went to my next class and the class after that until it was time for my very least favorite class: Gym.

I walked into the locker room with Levy as we changed out and walked to the field. As usual Laxus told us to pair up and do our stretches and as usual Levy and I were partners.

"So Lu-chan are you going to the talent show?" Levy asked as we hooked arms and I semi lifted her onto my back.

"What talent show?" I asked. Talent show? There is a talent show?

"Every year Magnolia High holds a talent show." She said as she semi lifted me on her back as well. To be as small as she is, she has muscle.

"Really Levy? What would I do at the talent show?" I asked as she put me down and I layed on the ground as she held my feet. I started to do my ten push ups.

"Sing?"

I sat up abruptly.

"Levy you know about that." I said looking at her with a glare.

"W-well it was just a suggestion." Levy said as she started to shake.

I took a deep sigh as she then layed on the ground with me holding her feet. She then did her ten sit ups in silence.

It was then that Laxus came out blowing his obnoxious whistle and smirking like he owned the place.

"Okay guys, today you will be running a mile," He said with a slick smile, "Whoever finishes last will have to do the usual punishment of cleaning the locker rooms."

Everyone suddenly groaned and some even gagged. What was so bad about the locker room? The one I was in wasn't that bad.

"Why is everyone so upset about cleaning the locker room?" I asked turning to Levy.

"The one we were in just then was, of course, the girls' locker room. He makes us clean the boys' one because they sweat more." She finished. I suddenly paled. I was not the quickest runner and just about everyone here looked athletic.

"O-okay. How about this, we run together throughout the entire mile so that if we are last we can clean it together!" I suggested. Levy then looked at me with a face that said you-are-not-going-to-drag-me-into-your-athletic-problems. I sighed and eventually gave up. The only thing I can do is try my best.

We all made our way to the starting line and I mentally prepared myself. Laxus slowly walked to his seat and positioned the whistle in his mouth. I focused on the track ahead of me trying to somewhat install the shape into my brain so my clumsy self wouldn't fall just trying to turn the corner.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" HE yelled as he blew that whistle of his signaling that it was time for us to run.

I took off running almost last but thankfully there were a few more people behind me. I continued running noticing that the first corner was approaching.

I shifted my weighted onto my left leg a bit and continued running with no problems.

After my first lap around the track I was getting tired and felt like I was about to pass out. Still I stuck through and made it around a second time. Wow. I have already ran around this thing twice, about to pass out, and I still have two more times! Gosh they want to kill us lazy kids.

As I was passing the first corner I looked up and saw Lisanna ahead of me. I started running faster in attempt to pass her. Once I did I noticed that she started gaining speed as well.

"Listen here. Don't ever try to pass me again." She said as she started running ahead of me yet again. As my blood started to boil I started to run after her. As I got up to her we were almost neck-and-neck only I was probably a centimeter ahead of her.

We passed the third lap and I looked at the ground to catch my footing from almost tripping over air. At that moment Lisanna's foot got a little too close to mine, almost as if on purpose, and knocked me to the ground.

I fell face first and that was the last I remember before all went black.

_Meanwhile: What happened after Lucy's blackout_

Laxus witnessed what happened and sighed. He looked over at the bench to the people that had already finished. He smirked as he decided to mess with Natsu a little.

"Oi! Dragneel! Why don't you take Lucy to the Nurses Office?" Laxus asked getting Natsu's attention.

"What? Why me?" Natsu asked as he slumped a bit.

"Because I don't like you. Duh. Now get moving before I put you in there along with her." He threatened. Natsu unwillingly got up and jogged to the other side of the track.

"And make sure to stay until she wakes up and feels up to leaving!" He yelled as Natsu was about to reach her.

He bent down to look at Lucy's face causing him to subconsciously smile. He then placed his right arm under her legs and his left under her head.

He walked the distance off of the field and track and pressed the handicapped button with his hip allowing the door to open for him to enter.

As he entered, he turned to his left and started walking down a long hallway. After what seemed like _hours_ of continuous walking with an unconscious girl in his arms, he finally reached the infirmary.

He knocked on the door a few times as he tried to somewhat hold Lucy's weight on his knee so his hand could be free. When nobody came he decided that he would walk in not only to help Lucy be more comfortable but also so his blood would be able to circulate throughout his arms again.

After laying her down Natsu started to flex his arms a bit in order to help the blood out. After doing that he started to look around a bit. He was officially bored. He sat down at the end of the bed. Laxus told him to wait until she woke up but how long would that take? It could take anywhere from a few minutes to a few days!

He looked over to the sleeping Lucy. He couldn't help but smile at her peaceful face. Normally he wouldn't be staring at girls while they are sleeping but he couldn't help it.

As she still had her glasses on, he leaned forward ever so slightly and slid them from her ears setting then on the small bedside table which is, of course, located beside the bed.

He sat staring for a few minutes until slowly Lucy's eyes fluttered back open.

_Back to Lucy's POV_

I opened my eyes to find Natsu looking away with a blush on his face. THE Natsu Dragneel. Blushing? I have _got_ to remember this moment.

"God my head hurts…." I said grabbing my head in the place it was throbbing most. Dang. I must have fallen like a sack of potatoes for something like this to happen….

"What are you doing here Pinky?" I asked in a teasing way trying to ease the mood a bit. It must have worked though because he soon glared at me.

"After you fell and fainted or whatever, Laxus instructed me to bring you here and stay until you woke up and felt up to leaving."

"Well since I obviously have no business being in a classroom in my 'condition' let's spark a conversation."

"Okay. About what?" Natsu asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Are you going to participate in the talent show?"

"Maybe. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal have a little band going. We might play or I might do something solo. Depends." Natsu said. "Why? Are you planning on doing something?"

"Maybe… Levy suggested that I sing but I can't help but blame myself…." I said looking away.

"Blame yourself for what? How can you blame yourself for singing?"

"Well…."

"You don't have to tell me if it's family issue or if it's personal you know."

"I know. But I feel like I need to tell someone and suddenly someone seems interested in hearing my problems other than Levy. It feels good. Plus I think that after everything you have done for me so far you deserve to know at least a little about what my life so here I go…"

I took a deep breath and looked back up.

"You know that I came from a wealthy family as well as a great portion of this school. Because of that I was in a singing school that taught you how to use the wonderful things called vocal cords. Well since I was an amazing singer apparently, I was able to sing an entire song as my solo appearance."

Since I was starting to get to the hard part I decided to take another deep breath and this time hold it for a second.

"My mom had been at work and told me she would make it for my performance so when she started running late, she started to speed up and another car decided the same thing. They got in a head-on collision at 70 miles per hour. It was pretty much like driving 70 miles an hour and hitting a brick wall. I blame myself for her death and I feel that now if I try to sing I would just be disappointing my father." I said. It felt really good to tell someone verbally and they just listen.

Natsu just looked at me. Not with eyes that showed pity or sympathy but more like sadness. Almost like he could feel what I was feeling on the inside.

Suddenly he reached over and placed his arms around my waist. NO words were spoken. No "I'm so sorry" or "Sorry for your loss". Instead he stood there quiet just holding me. I found myself slowly raising my arms as well around his shoulders.

"It's okay to cry you know." He whispered into my hair.

Suddenly it was like a wall was hit with a wrecking ball and came crashing down. All at once all of my feelings poured out of me. I started to cry. My mask had been thrown away.

After a while, I finally started to calm down and Natsu looked at me in my eyes.

"You know Lucy, everyone has problems. Some are worse than others but that's life. It's up to you what you do with it." He slowly closed his eyes and I felt mine flutter closed as well. Slowly but surely, his lips touched mine. Gentle at first as if asking if it was okay, but slowly progressed.

We both pulled away for air and he stood up. For a second I was upset as if he regretted it.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" I stood up quickly and kissed him again. He seemed a bit surprised at first but slowly relaxed.

"I'm starting to feel a bit better. Might as well go back to class." I said teasing him with a wink and walking out the door. Just from the way he looked stood there, I knew he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

_? POV_

I was walking by the Nurses office in search of the Nurse to wrap my ankle from where I had fallen. As I got closer all I could see from the door was a mass of pink and blonde. Slowly the two pulled away reveling Natsu and the new girl.

All I could do was gasp. I saw the blonde wink and she started to walk towards the door and I panicked. I pressed my back as tight as it would go onto the wall by the door hoping she wouldn't turn in this direction. She ended up turning the other way and I internally sighed.

But wait- I caught her kissing Natsu….


	6. Chapter 6

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 6

Classes ended and as soon as the bell rung I ran to the dorm Levy and I shared. Honestly, I just didn't want to see Natsu. Not until I sort out my feelings for him.

As I ran through the hall I reached the dorm, shoved my key in the lock, opened the door, walked in, and closed it. Wow. So many steps to walk into my room.

I started to remember what had occurred only a minute later. Suddenly I felt my face heat up and I could tell that just from the heat that I was redder than a tomato.

Suddenly the door opened and in pranced Levy. Great. If she sees my face like this there is no telling what questions she might ask…

"LUCY! Are you okay? I saw what she did. Do you want me to make her pay? Oh when she sees me…. Let me at 'er! Let at-" I sighed. Levy has always been like this. I think mainly she just wants to put a smile on face.

"I'm fine Levy. If anything, I will get her." I said with a giggle.

I saw her finally look at me and raise a brow while smirking. Crap. She saw the remnants of my blush. I. Am. Screwed.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a blush on your face?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? Because I think you do."

"Well I don't believe so."

"You know what else I think?"

"What is that?"

"That something happened between you and Natsu when you were in the nurse's office." Suddenly my face was getting hotter and hotter by the second and didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon.

But how did she know? Did she see?

"I-I-I still don't know what you are talking about." I said crossing my arms and looking away.

Just as soon as I looked back Levy was looking right into my eyes with that mischievous smile on her face. I started to sweat and I noticed that she saw it as well.

"So somwthing DID happen between you guys! What?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" She whined. After continuously saying it over and over, I finally gave in. anything was better than this right now.

"W-well… we sorta…kissed?"

"WHAT?!" Levy screamed causing me to flinch.

Levy looked into my eyes as if to confirm what I said was true. I shook my head slowly and I noticed that her smile grew bigger if possible.

"But! It wasn't that big of a deal. I mean he has… Lisanna. I am not even worth anything compared to that fake in his eyes." I said as I rolled over on my back with my head hanging off the mattress and my hair dragging the floor.

"Okay…. But just one question?" Levy asked in a small voice. I knew that voice. She was about to ask something that she knew I would overreact to.

"Fine." I said with a sigh as I just stood up with my right hand on my hip.

"Who leaned in first?"

"LEVY!"

"What? I'm curious."

"Well… Natsu did… and then when he tried to leave… I kissed him again. My body just moved on its own…" I said looking to the side. I didn't even have to look to see that Levy was smirking.

For a while she just stared, not saying a word. And finally I couldn't take the silence.

"You know what? I think I am going to take a walk around campus." And with that, I got my shoes, keys, glasses, and walked out the door. Before I closed it though, I heard Levy busted out laughing and I couldn't help but smile. Gosh. The situations I get myself into.

I walked around a bit before coming in contact with a sign-up form for the upcoming talent show.

The flier read:

_So you think you have talent? Well maybe you should prove it by signing up for Magnolia High's Annual Talent Show!_

_Sign up's are open until the following Monday._

Well I might better sign up then…

I took the pen that was connected to a string which was connected to the paper which was hung up on a bulletin board. I quickly signed my name and wrote my talent which of course another few hundred decided to do as well. What can you expect though? There are 800,000 kids. One talent show. This is a school built on the foundation of talent.

After signing up, I decided to let my feet take me and ended up in the band room. As you all know, I was brought here for my talent in music. I walked to the piano and felt my fingers across the keys. It had been a while since I even so much as touched a piano because it was the first instrument that I learned to play… by my mother.

I closed my eyes and started to play _River flows in you _**(Highly recommended this song. So beautiful)**. The first piece I ever learned to play on the piano. I suddenly got lost in the music and all of my problems slowly disappeared.

_? POV_

I was walking in the music department when I heard a piano playing. The song was beautiful and slowly lured me towards the room. I opened the door and a blonde stood there. She didn't notice me so I stood there and listened.

She had shiny blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She wore glasses although they seemed fake. They didn't look like real lenses.

The musical piece slowed to a stop and ended. The girl sat there for a second smiling and placed a hand on her heart. She stood slowly still feeling the keys.

Something must be wrong with this girl. She still hasn't noticed me yet.

"KYAA!" She screamed as she looked at me.

Guess I spoke to soon….

She bent over a bit and tried to catch her breath. This girl is very entertaining. If she took those fake glasses off then maybe she would be cuter.

"Oh sorry…. Just came to het… my guitar…" I said as I walked by her to get to my blue electric guitar."

"Oh...okay?" She said moving aside a bit as if giving me permission to walk by her.

I got to the door and stopped without turning around, I started to talk to her a bit.

"You know… that was a beautiful song you played."

"Oh that? I can play more difficult ones but that is still my favorite song I have ever learned. I got into this school with that song." She said with a nervous smile. I could tell she felt uncomfortable with me around so we said our goodbyes and I left her alone in the music room.

_Back to Lucy_

I was sitting there playing piano, lost in my own world. No problems, no chaos, just me and the music. The piece was coming to an end so I sat there a few seconds, waiting for the notes in the echo stop. I could almost feel my mother sitting beside me so I put my hand on my heart.

I ran my fingers across the keys one more time before looking up only to find a stranger standing there staring at me.

"KYAA!" I couldn't help but scream. I mean honestly. If you were lost in your own world, looked up, and there is some random stranger staring at you, wouldn't you scream too.

I had to catch my breath so I leaned down and yet again my hand found its way to my heart to feel an uneven beating.

"Oh sorry…. Just came to het… my guitar…" I said as I walked by her to get to my blue electric guitar."

I stepped aside a bit to give him some extra room to move. He then walked to the door to leave but he suddenly stopped.

"You know… That was a beautiful song you played." I couldn't help but blush. Instead I decided I would act cool and tough again so I responded.

"Oh that? I can play more difficult ones but that is still my favorite song I have ever learned. I got into this school with that song." I replied with a nervous smile.

We then said our goodbyes and he left.

All I did was sit there dumbfounded. Who was that person?

**Has anyone found out who the mystery person is? Go ahead and tell me your ideas! On a better note though, have you figured out who it wasn't? Just so you guys know, I always read each and every review and try to say something back every time. If I don't, please forgive me! Thank you for reading. We are finally getting good in this story! Am I going to fast though? Should I slow down a bit or am I going at a pretty good pace? Tell me please! I look forward to your reviews! Still taking song request! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	7. Chapter 7

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 7

Natsu and I have gotten a lot closer lately. It has been different since we kissed that day in the Nurses' Offices. We haven't kissed since then if you were wondering but sometimes during lunch we hang out on top of the roof, which, of course, leaving Levy smirking every time I tell her that I'm busy.

I have also decided what song I am going to sing for the talent show. When I was younger, I wrote a bunch of songs to the piano. Of course I was five or six, so I had to tweak it a bit and add something rhythm other than piano but other than that I am completely ready.

The talent show will be tonight so Levy is trying to help me practice.

Result: Big Fat Fail.

"Lucy, it would be better if you would, of course, allow my lovely voice be backup." Levy said trying to persuade me to let her sing with me like she had been all morning.

"No." I said simply turning around.

For once I was dressed casually in my non-nerdy clothing but that won't stay for long because I will probably end up leaving campus to get rid of Levy and her pleading.

"PLEEEAAASE! I already know you are going to win and I want to be part of the winning team." She said with an innocent smile. I could see right through it and I knew she really just wanted to split the $10,000 dollar reward. Yup you read correctly. The school can just through away 10 grand without a blink of an eye because almost all of the students are from rich families.

"Sure you do Levy. Everybody knows that you wouldn't put on an innocent smile for nothing. I know your interior motive. I know you just want some of the prize money."

"And what if I do?"

"No.

"LUSHHEYYYY!"

"Nope."

"B-b-b-but I looove you!"

"Not happening."

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"I will give you $500 of it right now if you shut up." I said turning around with my right hand on my hip. Just as expected, she shut up.

"Thank you."

I read the clock to find it be almost 4 p.m. As if I would have to explain it being p.m. Why in the world would a person like me be up at 4 a.m? Some crazy reason, that's for sure.

_I would have to entertain myself for a bit somehow… _Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Levy?" I asked as she hummed in response making sure she didn't say a word making me laugh inside.

"If you really want to sing with me why don't you show me your skills?" I asked. A sudden flash of fear flashed in her eyes because she coughed and her self composed nature of the day.

At the beginning she was… ok…. But then the higher notes came…. And she sounded like a bird that got hit by a bus.

"Ok…. We are going to let you practice a bit and then next year I will consider." I said. She looked at me with hope in her eyes and opened her mouth to try again.

I then went towards my closet to grab my nerdy clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I then put on my glasses, got my phone, and walked out the door. Anything would be better than staying in there.

I walked around campus for a bit, not knowing what to do. I had an hour to kill and nothing to kill it on. Walking around aimlessly got me nowhere.

I then started to look up at the sky. I got lost in the beauty of it all and eventually ran into a door. I rubbed my nose for a second and finally looked up recognizing it.

_Well if I was going to practice might as well do it here _I thought to myself.

I walked over to the piano remembering the time that mystery guy came in.

I sat down and played the instrumental really quick before adding in the lyrics.

_mienai asu tsuzurinagara  
>kodoku ni tatasumu toki soba ni itai no<br>futari itsuka sunao no mama deaeta nara  
>tsuyoku dakishimete<em>

I said before adding the last note. At that I heard clapping. I looked up thinking to find the mystery guy again but this time it was Natsu.

"Composing a tomorrow I cannot see. I want to be by your side when I'm standing still in loneliness. If, one day, we could meet in honesty,  
>please hold me tight." He repeated.<p>

My cheeks turned bright red. How much had he heard of my song?

"How much did you hear?" I asked as I stood up and wiped pretend dirt off of my pants.

"Only what I repeated."

"Oh…"

"Why? Is it dedicated to me or something?" He teased with a smirk. In return I hit him on the shoulder and replied with a simple 'no'.

As I said earlier, we have become great friends… in secret. Nobody else can know besides Levy because I don't want his reputation to plummet all because of me.

"Well now that I have actually heard your voice I know what I am up against." He said walking over closer and leaning against the piano.

"Well that isn't fair. You have heard my voice yet I haven't ever heard yours…" I said with a fake pout.

"Don't worry. You will before your performance. Sunny at Midnight **(From previous Fanfic) **will go on before you. Since you were the last to sign up, you are the last to perform." He stated with a Matter-of-Fact voice.

"Fine." I said.

"Good luck Luigi and make sure you listen to the lyrics." Natsu said as he turned around and walked away with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled. But he only stopped which at least allowed me to know he heard me.

"Look forward to my song as well I said."And with that I brushed past him and out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 8

_Talent Show!_

I was backstage with Levy just hanging out. There was like a thousand people here (and by a thousand I mean maybe… two hundred?) and since my dumb butt signed the last open slot, I am the last to perform.

So I am pretty ready with the exception of my make-up. Yes you read write- I am going to wear make-up. I am also going to face my fear of being seen without my glasses and geek clothes. Yep, I am going somewhat formal.

Right at this very moment I am wearing a dress that has a white top until under my breast and then it was baby blue polka dotted pattern. The two colors were joined by a brown belt. The dress was then accompanied by brown flats. My hair was completely down in slight curls with a white flower clip that went behind my bangs.

The dressing rooms were separated into two rooms- one for boys and one for girls.

"-y! –cy! –ucy! LUCY!" Levy screamed in my ear. I turned back surprised and turned back to her.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back. She looked taken aback for a moment but slowly recovered.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Not a bit."

"Not in the slightest?"

"Are you trying to make me nervous?!" I asked in an accusing tone.

"No….?"

"I am...but only a little."

"Don't worry Lucy! You have this in the bag!" Levy said as she slapped my back really hard a few times making me cringe.

"Levy. This is a school that was built for the specific reason. What is that reason? For talent. This is a school for special kids with special talents." I said trying to keep my calm and to not explode.

Anyhow, my time is coming soon. This event has been going on for three or four hours now and honestly, no matter how nervous I am, I am ready to go ahead and perform just so I can leave this place.

Levy spun me around so I was facing a mirror. She then started to put on foundation and all that stuff **(I don't wear make-up even though I am a girl so I know nothing about this stuff XD )**.

Also, I didn't notice this before but Levy and I are the only girls left in the room. So I guess that means I am the last girl?

I looked at the sheet to see what person goes when. The girl before me was number 196 so that meant that there were three boys until it was my turn.

I asked Levy how I looked and she replied with a nod. With a smile I walked out of the dressing room and into the gymnasium. The girl had just finished up her performance because she bowed and walked off stage. Now there were only two more people before Natsu and his band went on.

_Good luck Luigi and make sure you listen to the lyrics. _

Natsu's voice rang throughout my skull. What did he mean? Was there a message hidden into the lyrics that was meant for me? I kept pondering this until the announcer came back on saying that Sunny at Midnight was playing. And now that I think about it, that is one of the coolest band names ever. It describes him perfectly.

The curtain opened reveling Natsu and his band mates at their instruments. One thing struck me when I looked at the members though. My mystery person was up there. You want to know the worst part? That the only name I know is Natsu's. Therefore I don't have a clue as to who he could be.

The music started and Natsu's eyes met mine. I smiled at his short shock at seeing me in casual/formal clothing without glasses. It is kind of funny. Nobody has really noticed me being Lucy Heartfilia right now. It is kind of like camouflage. I have seen a few guys eye me though. Pervs…

_Alones by: Aqua Timez_

oreta awai tsubasa  
>kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru<br>sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
>mou dareka no tame janakute<br>jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

izen toshite shinobiyoru kodoku  
>uchigawa ni tomaru rousoku<br>nigi wa ubau ni koukana chandaria to wa urahara ni  
>tarinai kotoba no<br>kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou  
>mou wakaranai yo<br>semete yume no naka de  
>jiyuu ni oyogetara<br>anna sora mo iranai no ni  
>kinou made no koto wo<br>nuritsubusanakutemo  
>asu ni mukaeru no ni<p>

oreta awai tsubasa  
>kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru<br>sora ni tsukaretadake sa  
>mou dareka no tame janakute<br>jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

rettoukan to no wakai wa  
>kantan ni wa kanawanaisa<br>jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
>kagami ga utsusu hanabira<p>

furishiboru you ni  
>kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo<br>modokashikute

meguru toki no naka de  
>kizuguchi wa yagate<br>kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
>kimi wa sore o matasu<br>totemo utsukushiku  
>totemo hakanage de<p>

hagare ochita ato no  
>ubuge no you ni<br>hiwamari no naka de furueru inori  
>ima wa muri ni dareka no koto<br>ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni

toki ni kono sekai wa  
>ue wo muite<br>aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushisugiru ne  
>shizumu you ni<br>me wo fuseru to  
>kawaita shimen ga namida wo susuru<p>

why do we feel so  
>alone anytime<br>subete wo uketomenakute no ii yo  
>why do we feel so<br>alone anytime  
>koraeru koto dakedo<br>yuuki ja nai

Translation:

_Pale broken wings,  
>you're just a little tired<br>from the sky which is too blue  
>Don't do it for anyone else<br>Just smile for yourself_

_loneliness is still creeping up,  
>A candle lit up inside<br>totally incompatible with a splendid, bustling party_

_The hollowness of  
>the absence of your words, is it ok just to bury them?<br>I still don't know_

_At least within dreams  
>If I can swim freely even if there isn't anywhere like that,<br>Even if everything until now is forgotten,  
>Even if I can face tomorrow...<em>

_Pale broken wings,  
>you're just a little tired<br>from the sky which is too blue  
>Don't do it for anyone else<br>Just smile for yourself_

_The peacefulness of inferiority  
>won't come true so simply<br>Settling above your self consciousness  
>A petal reflected by a mirror<em>

_Straining my lungs,  
>tryin' to call dirtied love,<br>however, it's so frustrating_

_As times are passing  
>My wounds are cursed<br>My scabs are changed  
>You haven't got that<br>So beautiful  
>Yet so short lived<em>

_After the scabs fall off  
>Just like the newer, shorter hair near the scar<br>My prayer are shaking in the bright light  
>I won't forcibly<br>try to love you..._

_Sometimes, in this world  
>When we try to walk ahead,<br>it's a little too bright, isn't it?  
>It's like we're sinking<br>When we feel like giving up,  
>the dry land sucks up our tears<em>

_Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
>Why do we feel so alone anytime?<br>We don't have to take it all, you know  
>Why do we feel so alone anytime?<br>Simple refrain isn't courage._

And with that the last note was played, I was left sitting there with my mouth somewhat open and tears in my eyes. Was this the message he was trying to portray? Natsu locked eyes with me and smiled a pained smile. Was he in the same boat as me with the parent thing? Could he actually be in worse shape than me on the inside but just hides it….

I quickly wiped my eyes with the tip of my finger to try not to smug my eye liner. Gosh the consequences of looking beautiful…

I then made my way backstage to wait for the other two contestants. Two bad Sunny at Midnight had to exit off the other side. There are so many questions that I would like to ask Natsu.

The other performer's performance soon ended and I the other performer went out. I was then informed that I would be last. As if I didn't already notice that I was the only person left. It wasn't long until that person's dance routine was over and it was my turn.

When I walked up on the stage covered by a curtain, a guy backstage handed me a microphone and I nodded telling him that I was ready. He gave me a thumbs up and moved to open the curtain. The curtain slowly rose and I was left standing there with a mic in hand and a smile on my face.

There many "Ooohs." And "She is so beautiful!" And there much more of "Who is she?" Well then…. But I can't blame them that much. I was completely transformed from my geek-like self.

Then suddenly the announcer came on.

"Sorry for the interruption but we have an announcement. As you students know, every year we have people from a record company come to see if there are any new stars in this school. They have agreed to give out a record deal to the winner!" The announcer yelled into the mic and the students sang, more like screamed, in excitement.

"And now back to the last performance. Lucy Heartfilia!" He said quickly. Seriously? There was only one person left. Couldn't that have waited? I mean sure I would like to be discovered or whatever but there was only one person left. I looked back at the crowd and saw many boys looked shocked and many girls jealous.

But I had a message to convey to a certain pink headed idiot and hopefully he is listening.

The music then started and I waited for my queue.

_Love Story by: Melody Miyuki **(Freaking beautiful Song VERY HIGHLY recommended)**_

nagare de yuku hitogomi no naka  
>ushirosugata zutto mite ita<br>unmei no ita sura de deaeta kiseki wo dakishime te  
>kizutsuite mo ii setsunaku te mo ii<br>ima dake shinji te

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
>mienai asu tsuduri nagara<br>kodoku ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no  
>mayowa nai you ni<p>

mimi ni nokoru anata no koe wo  
>mabuta toji te omoidashi teru<br>modoka shisa ni tsukare te dare ka o kizutsukeru no nara ba  
>yasashii egao mo mune utsu kotoba mo<br>wasure tai keredo

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
>hajimara zu ni owaru no nara<br>kokoro ni kagi wo kakeru  
>kanawa nu koi ga mezame nai you ni<p>

omoi wo tsutae rare tara  
>hoka ni wa nani mo ira nai<br>kodomo mitai ni sunao ni naku watashi wo  
>anata no te de mezame sase te<p>

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
>mou ichido koe o kiki tai<br>todoka nu hodo ni tooku hanare te i te mo  
>mayowa nai you ni<p>

mienai asu tsuduri nagara  
>kodoku ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no<br>futari itsuka sugao no mama deaeta nara  
>tsuyoku dakishime te<p>

Translation:

_Through the flood of crowded people__  
>I keep looking at his silhouette<br>It was possible to play around with fate, to embrace you closely would be a miracle  
>It may be painful, it might hurt<br>Now we can only believe_

Though struggles are depicted in this love story,  
>And tomorrow spells out invisibly<br>I won't hesitate to be with you,  
>I won't be lonely anymore<p>

Your voice remains in my ear  
>I remember your shape in my closed eyelids<br>I'm tired of feeling the pain you experienced  
>Your smile and gentle words echo in my heart<br>I don't want to forget this

Though struggles are depicted in this love story,  
>You can finish without starting again<br>If our hearts stay locked  
>We won't realize our love<p>

Once you reveal your feelings  
>I won't need anything else<br>Honestly, I cried like a child  
>While wide awake in your hands<p>

Though struggles are depicted in this love story,  
>It makes me want to hear to your voice again<br>I won't hesitate to reach for you even if you're far away….

I sang my heart out. After I finished I looked at the audience who sat there quietly. Was I seriously that bad? I told Levy that I wasn't going to win. Gosh this is embarrassing. I mean I blow my cover and put on some gross make-up and only embarrass myself.

Slowly a guy stood up and started to clap. Was I getting pity? But later he was followed until the entire audience was clapping. There were even some whistles thrown in here and there. I bowed and wiped my eyes since I had apparently started crying. I then walked back to the dressing room to find Levy crying. What happened?

"Levy what is wrong?!" I asked in panic.

"Y-Your performance! It was beautiful." She said wiping away her tears. Whew! Thank god it wasn't something bad. But wait… how did she see it if she was in here?

"How did you see my performance?" I asked as she pointed to a screen. Seriously. I could have just stayed in here and watched the two people in front of me and waited to exert that energy later. But anyway…

Levy and I parted ways as she went to gym to watch and I went with the other contestants to the stage to wait for the winner to be announced.

As we walked, I suddenly felt super confident. Not because I thought I was going to win but because I think my message was sent to Natsu and it was greatly received.

While we got lined up, I had many compliments but some were just thinks like 'good job' and then they would turn their nose up. Jealous much?

The curtain rose and many stood there, fingers crossed, waiting to hear the winner.

"As you guys remember, there will be a record deal to the winner… so without further ado…" He said as he pulled out an envelope.

"And the winner is…."


	9. Chapter 9

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 9

"And the winner is….." The announcer took a pause as he took a pair of scissors and cut the envelope open.

"Lisanna Strauss!" He yelled into the microphone.

I then looked at the announcer again only to find Lisanna stepping forward to claim the prize money, a winner pin/button thing, and a certificate stating that she now had a record deal.

As she smiled at the crowd, I couldn't help but feel a nauseating feeling in my stomach. Was it because I was jealous? Or could it be that I overcame my fear and worked so hard only to have it come crumbling down?

Lisanna turned around and smirked at me basically boasting and bragging with her eyes. I then looked at Natsu to find him standing there with a shocked face. He expected me to win as well, huh…

According to the certificate, Lisanna was now a part of Sabertooth entertainment. Sabertooth entertainment…. Where have I heard that name before…?

Lisanna then took the microphone handed to her and thanked everyone for everything and blah blah blah. She then turned around to get back in her place in line, only to smirk to me before.

Then the event was practically over. Everyone was allowed to leave except the participants. We all walked down a _very _crowded hallway to a _very _small room. The room wasn't really that small but there were 200 participants so what do you expect? But then a backstage worker came in and started a looooong speech about how we were all winners because we tried our best and all of that jazz.

Eventually we were all dismissed and as I was about to turn to go to my dorm, someone grabbed my hand and started to drag me. I didn't even have to look because I already knew the feeling of the hand from the day we were 'locked' in the closet.

After a while we finally stopped walking and I looked at Natsu as if to ask for answers. In return I only got stared down by a very serious look in Natsu's eyes. I have never seen him look so serious.

"Natsu?" I ask.

"You should have won. I watch Lisanna's performance and she was still not as good as yours. One of the judges is her Dad's friend. I am almost positive that is why she won." He said as he turned his back to me.

"Is that what you are worried about? I mean, yes, it would have been nice to win. But I don't want the prize money or the fame of wining. In fact, I didn't even really want to sing. It was because you encouraged me. So don't worry about the fact that Lisanna won." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah about the song you wrote…." Natsu said with a smirk.

I felt my face go from a pale pink to a tomato red in seconds time. I mean sure, I had thought about singing that song but I didn't think of the outcomes. I hadn't expected him to ask any questions.

"Could it be… you have a crush on me?" Natsu asked in a teasing way, only to get yet another light punch on the arm for the second time today.

"Are you crazy? Why would I like you?"

"Only my good looks, charm. I am the total package." He said putting a hand under his chin as if to emphasize his 'beautifulness'.

"Yeah, with the exception of your attitude." I said laughing.

"Hey! I take offense to that."

"You were suppose to. It wasn't meant to be a compliment." I said laughing.

I suddenly took my shoes off and broke out running. I knew Natsu was about to chase me so I decided I would get a head start. We ran for a while before he finally caught up to me and we started to laugh. I looked up at the sky, taking notice at the stars and the full moon. Was my mom watching me right now? Was she proud that I overcame my fear?

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What about your lyrics…. You said they were meant for me but as you sung them, it seemed as though you were singing for yourself as well…" I said as my voice faded out on the last sentence.

After a while of him not replying I decided that it might be a touchy subject for him and I shouldn't force it.

"Nat-…." I started, "You don't have to force it you know. Just tell me when you want to." I said with a smile.

He looked at me with a look of thankfulness and a bit of relief. If even the bashful Natsu that seems to never back down can't tell me about his past, then how bad was it?

"Thank you Lucy." He said looking back at the moon and stars. All I did was smile back and did the same. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Neither of us saying anything. I took out my phone for a second to see the time. It was already past midnight.

How long have Natsu and I been here? The show ended around ten and I have been with Natsu since…

"Hey Natsu…. I'm gonna go back to my dorm okay?" I said as I stood up with heels in hand.

"Ok. Here I should go ahead and go as well." I reached out a hand to help him get up and he grabbed it thankfully.

We walked back to the dorms quietly. After all it was past curfew and if we were caught, we would be in GREAT danger or even expelled.

As we walked back, Natsu was holding his hands together as if to form a gun. He then ran from building to building acting like a secret agent. He might have been trying to lighten the mood or he could be acting like plain Natsu. The real Natsu… the one I know. Not the fake one around all of his 'friends'.

I had to stifle a laugh when he almost tripped over a rock and fall into the water fountain.

"Natsu you are such an idiot." I said in a whisper yell. He only stood up looking triumphant. I don't know why though because he almost just fell into a fountain like the idiot he is.

After that little incident he stopped and started to walk normally. Well let me rephrase that since anything to do with Natsu can't be normal. He started to walk the right way. I honestly think he is an alien sometimes….

And soon we were at my dorm door. I felt bad since the boys' dorm was almost on the other side of campus and he had to walk alone.

"Natsu will you be okay to walk alone to your dorm?" I asked.

"Lucy, what do you take me for?"

"An idiot…" I muttered only to have him scoff.

"Well I will be okay. Good night." He said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Good night Natsu." I said as a subconscious smile crossed my face. I then turned around and opened the door to go into my dorm.

As I walked through the door I noticed that all the lights were off and Levy had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv. I walked straight to my room to change out of this dress and into something a bit more comfortable.

After changing I went straight to my bed. Forget brushing teeth and taking off make-up, I am going to bed. But as soon as I hit my pillow a question kept repeating itself in my head over and over again: What happened to Natsu in his past?

**Hey guys! This chapter was actually ready earlier than usual but for some odd reason my laptop was refusing to connect to the internet so I couldn't publish it. But even though I couldn't publish doesn't mean that I didn't start on the next chapter which, by the way, is almost finished. I might end up updating twice because now that I am getting into the fanfic, I am falling in love with it. Anyway thank you for all of you revies, follows, and favorites and I hope you continue reading! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	10. Chapter 10

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 10

Natsu's POV

_"What about your lyrics…. You said they were meant for me but as you sung them, it seemed as though you were singing for yourself as well…" Lucy said as her voice faded out on the last sentence as if hesitating._

_I just sat there. I didn't know how to reply. She deserves to know. After all, she had the courage to tell me her past even after barely knowing me. But in all reality I am just a coward, running from my problems by pretending they are not there._

_ "Nat-…."She started, "You don't have to force it you know. Just tell me when you want to." She said with a smile._

_I felt thankful for her not pushing the subject. Honestly, I haven't told anybody. Not even my sister, Wendy, how I felt about the situation let alone my cousin, Gajeel. But I feel like she has the right to know._

_ "Thank you Lucy." I replied looking away and back to the moon and stars. I saw from the corner of my eye she was smiling. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Neither of us saying anything._

_She then said she was going to walk back to her dorm. I looked at the time and thought that I might better go to. So why not walk her back. At least I know she won't be raped again._

_After walking for a while, I decide that I might try to make her laugh by acting like a secret agent. It worked for a while but then I almost fell in a big huge water fountain._

_"Natsu you are such an idiot." She said in a whisper yell. In return, I only stood up looking triumphant._

_After that little 'incident' I decided that I would just walk normally. It wasn't long before we reached Lucy's dorm room._

_"Natsu will you be okay to walk alone to your dorm?" She asked turning around to face me._

_"Lucy, what do you take me for?"_

_"An idiot…" She muttered. All I did in return was scoff. _

_"Well I will be okay. Good night." I said as I turned around and started to walk away towards my dorm room._

_"Good night Natsu." She said as a she turned back around to go inside._

_I then started on my long journey across campus to get to my dorm room. Thank god tomorrow is Sunday though and not a dumb Monday. Who on the face of the Earth invented Mondays anyway…. poor guy. I am sure he got bullied a lot after that because nobody liked it then either. How did I even get on this topic about someone beating up the guy that made Mondays?_

_But as I was walking back one question wiggled its way into the back of my mind: Is it possible that Lucy and I were meant to be brought together to cure each other's problems?_

Back to Lucy's POV

I woke up the next morning somewhere around 10:00 to my phone ringing and vibrating like crazy with Levy's eyes glued to the tv screen like a 9 year old watching Saturday morning cartoons.

_soredemo mirai e__  
>kaze wa fuite iru<br>hoho ni kanjiru  
>inochi no ibuki<br>soredemo watashi wa  
>tsuyoku ikite yuku<br>saa tatta hitotsu  
>RENGA wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?<em>

I quickly cleared my voice to make it sound like I hadn't just woke up. It somewhat worked but thankfully the person on the other side didn't notice.

"Hello?" I asked, speaking into the phone.

"Yes is this Lucy Heartfilia?"

"This is she. May I ask who this is and how you got my number?" I asked trying to sound polite. You never know these days. People have connections (O.O)

"Oh yes. Let me introduce myself. I am Jienma, the CEO if the Sabertooth Entertainment company. We got your number from the principle, Makarov I believe. He said this was the number to contact you." He explained. My legs went numb and my mouth went dry. I could hardly speak. Was this a joke? If it was, then someone is sick. And not as in stomach sick or the 'cool' sick.

"I'm sorry for doubting you sir. One question though…. Why did you need to contact me?"

"It was about your performance last night at the talent show. It was wonderful. If I was judging, you would have one. But beyond that, I have called to offer you a record deal with Sabertooth Entertainment. We would be most fortunate to have you here."

Okay. I have finally decided that this isn't a joke. I am really being offered a record deal. All of this is reality.

"Of course sir! Do I need to sign any papers or anything?"

"If you could come down to my headquarters, we could get some papers drawn up and if you would come sign them it would be greatly appreciated."

"Okay, what time would you like me to be there?"

"Would 12:00 do?"

"Of course. Anytime is okay with me."

"Great. I will see you then Ms. Heartfilia." And with that he hung up.

I could not believe this. I did the only thing any logical girl would do in this situation: Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in a creepy high voice. I normally don't but this is the start to fulfilling my mother's dream for me and I can't help it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING TO WATCH SOMETHING?!" Levy yelled finally looking away and for once, getting off of the couch.

"I-I-I-I-"

"Spit it out Lucy."

"I JUST GOT OFFERED A RECORD DEAL FROM SABERTOOTH!" I yelled and we both started to scream and jump up and down together. You know, like the girls do in movies and such.

"Seriously? Like no lie?" She asked just making sure.

"No lie. The CEO just called me and asked me to come at 12:00 to sign some papers." We then shared a another scream together.

"Well hurry up and get ready so we can go eat and then you can actually be on time to a place." She said turning back and sitting on the couch once again with her eyes glued to the tv. All I did was roll my eyes before heading to brush my teeth and get a shower.

1 year later (really only about 20 minutes)

I walked out of the bathroom in a simple white, one sleeved dress with brown flats and a thin brown belt to accompany the outfit. I put my shoulder length hair to the side and did a side French braid before heading off to the cafeteria. Even though I am known as the school geek, I have already blown my cover so why not just go with my natural self.

There is one thing I will miss about being a geek though. The comfortable sweatpants everyday…. Gosh I will miss that. I will probably do that even now with the exception of my glasses.

I walked in and got 'breakfast'. After all, you don't know what they could put in this food. If it's even food. I sat down at my usual table with Levy and saw Natsu hanging out with _her _and his friends. It wasn't long before he noticed me and smiled. I showed him an excited one that showed him that I needed to tell him something later. I guess he understood me because he gave me a quick nod.

"So are you excited?" Levy asked taking a bit of her waffle.

"No Levy, I'm about to bounce out my seat for no reason whatsoever." I said dully.

"Gosh I was just asking. You don't have to be so touchy about it." Levy muttered making me laugh slightly.

After finishing my blueberry bagel, I looked at my clock to find it getting close to leaving time.

"Okay Levy, I'm leaving. Wish me luck." I said smiling as I stood up, threw my trash away, and walked out the cafeteria with phone and keys in hand.

I walked down the sidewalk until I came up to what looked to be a twenty story building. I couldn't help but stare in awe until a few passer-bys started pointing and giggling at me.

I had to take a few deep breaths before getting up enough courage to actually walk inside and talk to someone without stuttering like an idiot.

As soon as I walk in, there was a lady at the front desk that welcomed me and, of course, asked why I was here.

"I have a meeting about a record deal with the CEO." I replied.

"Oh of course. You must me Ms. Heartfilia correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I said with a polite smile. She then motioned me to a women that wore normal business attire and had long ocean blue hair and violet eyes.

"This way." She said showing me to an elevator, pressing a few buttons, and then waiting patiently. I felt like my heart was about to explode out of my chest. It had to be beating a hundred beats an hour by now. Maybe more?

"Don't worry Ms. Heartfilia. He is a lot nicer than he looks. She said as she walked back to the elevator and gave me a thumbs up before the doors shut completely.

A took another few deeps breaths before knocking on the huge doors to Jienma's office. I heard a faint 'come in' therefore I opened the door slowly.

He looked up and when he relized it was me, he smiled.

"Ah Lucy. It is great that you are here. Here are the papers that I need you to sign." He said handing me a few sheets stapled together.

"Thank you sir. Do you mind if I looked over this real quick?" I asked. Don't want to miss anything in the fine print or something.

"Oh, of course. You can sit at this chair. I need to get a few things from the printer since my secretary is off today anyway." He said pointing to a chair before walking out.

I sat down and crossed my legs trying to be 'proper'. I feel like it has been forever since I had to act like this. Ever since I left home to go to Magnolia High…

I read over it and it was quite simple. It basically said stuff about not cheating the company out of its money and I need to sign a 1-year contract.

I didn't see any fine print so went ahead and signed my name in cursive. It wasn't long before Jienma came back in and read over the contract once again to make sure I signed in all the right places and things like that.

"Welcome to the team Lucy." He said holding out a hand.

"It's nice to be here." I said taking it. Something wasn't right though…. Those hands…. Felt familiar….. and I don't think it is good.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I think this week I will be able to update more as well because it is spring break and that means I don't have to go to prison (school) everyday! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and followed! I got more reviews on the last chapter than on any other chapter so far. I hope by the next time I update I will have 50 reviews. Can you try to make it happen? **

**As I have previously stated, I try and reply to your review regardless if it is a question, statement, complement anything. If you have questions I will greatly answer them. Unless it is about what will happen in the future of this story. If you want to know that, you will have to continue reading.**

**By the way, I am still taking song request. I have a few in mind but for the later chapters, I don't know what I want Lucy to sing about. Thanks for reading my long and pointless ending, announcement, thingy and thank you for all the reviews. Continue to read! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	11. Chapter 11

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 11

After shaking Jienma's hand, one of the ladies gave me a tour of the building and showed me to my manager's office. She knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. Inside was a simple but cute office filled with pictures of family and who I guess to be her and her boyfriend or husband. I think boyfriend…. She looks too young to be married yet.

"It is nice working with you Lucy-san. My name is Angel." She said with a bow which I returned. After all of the introductions, the girl left to attend her clients.

"Okay Lucy-san I-"

"You can just call me Lucy. We are partners now." I said with a smile.

"Ok L-Lucy." She said as if testing my name out. I once again smiled at her to show that I was friendly and wanted to be friends.

"So this is what we need to accomplish: We need to get co-stars for your music video as well as outfits and costumes, lyrics ready for your next single, and a photo shoot to promote our newest singer." Angel said holding a clipboard she got from god knows where, and checking off her list.

"Ok Angel, what should I do about the lyrics? Am I writing my own songs?" I ask. I hope so. Fans deserve to hear songs the singer sings from the heart. Otherwise they are listening to something fake.

"Why of course. The only thing is, if you don't meet the deadline, someone else will have lyrics ready for you."

"Ok. That sounds great." I replied.

"L-Lucy?" She asked. I guess she still isn't used to my name.

"Hm?"

"I need you to come back tomorrow around 11 so we can start recording your song and get it put out on the radio and such." She said smiling."

"Ok. Thank you." I said walking out. _So this is the life of a singer… _I thought to myself with a smirk. Who knows, maybe soon, I will be have enough money to actually buy a car instead of walking everywhere…..

_After a few years of strenuous walking…_

Finally! I have made it back to campus. As I walk on campus I start to notice a change in things. People are looking at me differently and some are even starting to whisper as I walk by. Weird….

I walked straight to my dorm and looked at the clock. It turned out that I was out longer than I thought I was for it was now almost 3:30. Levy left me a note saying she was at a student council meeting and they were going to be there for a few hours doing student council stuff, whatever it is that they do.

I sat down on the couch, bored with nothing to do. Suddenly, my stomach started to growl. Sighing I stood up and made my way down to the cafeteria to eat lunch. It had been a while since I ate now thyat I think about it.

I walked down the main hallway when something caught my eye. At the very end of the hallway was a billboard. I normally didn't read the things up there but for now on I guess I should. I looked at the flyer hanging on the billboard. It read:

_Lucy Heartfilia _vs. _Lisanna Strauss _

_Winner: Lisanna Straus_

_But it looks like Lucy isn't going down without a fight because it turns out she too got a record deal that night and was officially requested by the CEO himself! _

_How will Lisanna react? Will she give up, or is this a fight to the death?_

I stared at the flyer with a blank look on my face. Seriously? How do people get information so quickly? This happened just this morning and the only person I told wa- Levy. That blabbermouth probably told everyone. Well, more like bragging to them that it was her best friend that got requested.

All I could really do was shrug. It had already happened so what could I do. The past is in the past. I continue my walk there when I noticed Natsu and Lisanna talking by a tree. Curiosity overwhelmed me and I found myself walking quietly to a building quite close to them so I could hear what they were saying.

"Natsu-kun you are so funny." Lisanna said with a giggle.

"I am serious Lisanna. I no longer see a future between us. I treasure all of the memories between us, but I can say that I no longer feel anything towards you." Natsu said trying to, what I am guessing, break it softly and carefully but is getting frustrated. Does Lisanna not see that he doesn't want to be with him? Wait…. Why am I getting so worked up?

"Well Natsu-kun, when you start thinking clearly again, maybe we can talk." Lisanna said and gave him a kiss on the lips. With that she turned around and walked off.

Natsu then said something (couldn't quite understand him) and ran a hand threw his hair obviously frustrated. I took that as my cue to start making my way back to the cafeteria.

Why was he breaking up with her? Didn't they like each other? Now that I think about it though, every time Lisanna comes up in our conversations, he tries to change the subject or avoids the topic. Has he felt this way for a while?

I kept on pondering the question until I made it to the cafeteria. I quickly got a salad and water (The healthy way to eat) not really feeling that hungry now, and took it back to my dorm. Don't really feel like eating and a bunch of people staring at me because of that dumb flyer.

When I walked in Levy still wasn't home so I quickly ate and decided I would just walk around campus for a while. My legs still weren't quite numb yet so why not?

As I was walking around that same thought kept reoccurring in my head: _Has Natsu not felt any feelings towards Lisanna? How long has this been going on?_

I was deep in thought when someone suddenly grabbed my shoulders making me shriek in fright. I quickly turned around to see exactly who it was only to find _him._

"Natsu! What the heck? You scared me half to death." I said as I hit in the back of the head.

"But Lushiii that hurt." He said with a pout. So he back to his normal self? Maybe he didn't want me to know they broke up…

"Too bad. You shouldn't scare people like that."

"I only do it because you don't want me to." He said with his normal idiotic and goofy grin. In response I only cross my arms and pouted, sitting down on the grass. As a matter of fact, it was the same one from last night to be exact.

"Oh come on Lucy. Don't be like that." Natsu said sitting beside me.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something and you promise not to be mad at me?"

"Depends."

"It was a yes or no question."

"Yes?"

I was then silent for a second. Do I really want to bring this up?

"Natsu why did you break up with Lisanna? Don't you like her?" I asked looking at him. He looked kind of shocked.

"How did you know about that?"

"W-well…. Word spreads fast." I said. Although it came out more as a question. He bought though. Thank goodness.

"I broke up with her because I realized that I liked someone else." He said.

With him saying just those seven words my walls camp tumbling down. My fingers and toes went numb and there was something in my throat that I just couldn't clear out. What was this feeling?

**Hi! I was planning on updating yesterday but I had a few minor adjustments that I had to fix. Thank you for reviewing! I didn't reach my goal for 50 but it is okay. I dont really care about how many I have as long as my readers enjoy my fanfics c:**

**The only reason I requested that I get 50 reviews was because my cousin and I made a bet because he said that my stories were stupid and made no sense. But it doesn't matter. Thank you everyone that favorited and followed as well! I found out that this story got put into a community (That has never happened to my fanfics)! The link is: community/Warning-Addicting-NaLu-Stories/112963/**

**Go check it out there are some really good fanfics in there! Anyway. Thank you for reading this super long authors note! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	12. Chapter 12

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 12

After hearing what Natsu said, we talked for a bit until I excused myself and walked back to my dorm. Natsu liked another girl? I couldn't help but feel a pang. This was a feeling I had never experienced before. I don't have a clue of how to handle it either. As you grow up you learn to deal with anger and sadness and others but I have never had to deal with this.

Jealousy? No… I couldn't be jealous. I don't like him like-…. Oh dear lord…. I have fallen for a pink headed idiot. But it's too late now. He has already found someone else that he likes….

I couldn't bear it anymore so to get away from reality, I layed in bed and allowed the world of unconsciousness to come.

_The Next Morning_

The next morning I woke up refreshed. That was until I remembered what Natsu had said that night. Yes I may be in love with him, but there is no way I am letting something as dumb as love get in the way of my happiness.

I shoved the oh-so-warm covers off of my body and was swarmed with the cold morning air. Levy was still sleeping so I tried to be quiet.

I walked into our bathroom and began my morning routine. I got a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray cami, and a plaid button up shirt along with some leather black combat boots. I left my hair down and put a thin black headband in my hair.

It was a little after 11 so I went ahead downstairs to eat breakfast. My adrenaline was pumping just thinking about another song and shooting a video. What are those things like anyway? So looking forward to it.

I walked in and grabbed a cinnamon roll before walking back out of the cafeteria and onto the sidewalk that will lead me to Sabertooth. When I finally appeared in front of the building I still stared in awe but quickly recovered.

I walked in and the receptionist lady smiled which I gladly returned. I then continued my journey to Angel's office. I pulled out my phone to see that it was about five til 12. I knocked and opened when I heard a faint 'Come in' on the other side of the door.

"Oh Lucy! I am so glad you are here! We have much to accomplish today. First we need to record your song. Next we have to do a photo shoot for the cover art, and finally we need to at least get the script and co stars assigned for your mv." She said as if she was in a rush. Why is she so worried? That isn't that much to do….

"Okay." I said simply as she grabbed my hand and drug me to the recording studio section of the building.

"This is the guy that will be recording your song. He is one of the most well known recording engineers across the country!" She said with enthusiasm.

"It's nice to be working with you." I said with a bow.

"You too. I have heard your voice. You my dear are very talented." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but blush. I mean, this man has heard many voices and he thinks that I am talented?

"This is my first time doing this so what do you want me to do?" I asked suddenly feeling conscious of what I was about to do.

"Well, you are going to go into that little room, sing your heart out, and then we are going to listen to it and re-do it until it sounds absolutely perfect." He said with a completely serious face. So this is why angel was so rushed. Had she ever worked with him? Most likely. That is probably why she was rushing me.

"Yes sir." I said going into the little booth like thing and put the earphones on my ears.

And I did exactly as I was told and sung my heart out. When the music stopped, the guy then smiled at me. He, of course, told me to sing it again and again. In the end though I only had to sing it about six or seven times.

"I am completely amazed." He said with a shocked face.

"Excuse me?"

"This is probably one of the first times I have ever recorded someone that only had to sing it seven times. Not only that, but you are an amateur! Even professionals have to sing it at least ten times before they get it completely right." He replied with even more shock.

Is he saying that I am just as good if not better than professionals? Even if he isn't I will take it like he is.

"Thank you." I said a bit shyly. I didn't intend for it to come out like that but with him practically praising me, it is hard not to feel shy. It was then that Angel interjected.

"Thank you so much for working with us. We hope to work with you in the future." She said with a smile.

"As do I. It was nice to meet you Lucy."He said with a smile. And with that we both exited and Angel and I walked to another part of this huge building.

"Well I was expecting that to take a lot longer. We may be able to shoot some of your music video at this rate." She said with a smile. After we entered, a bunch of women shuffled me into a dressing room throwing different outfits at me. After I got one outfit, they would put makeup on me and take me to the photographers. They would make me do all sorts of poses like cute, innocent, sad, and sexy…. That was the most uncomfortable in a room full of male photographers….

After that, the process just repeated. Over. Over. Over. And over again. How do models and professionals do things like this? It's just so…. Irritating.

After what seemed like decades, I finally was told that this would be the last outfit and the one that would be chosen would be my album cover.

I came out of the dressing room in short white shorts that had pink back pockets, a short sleeved pink shirt, and a white floppy hat. On my shorts were white suspenders. I was also wearing a pair of super cute white flats. I wish they would let me keep some of these outfits…

The photographer made me, yet again, do many different poses of many different styles. Afterwards he said we would look at the different ones and pick out the one for the album cover.

And just like he said he dismissed me to change and when I came back, we began to look through them. There were ones of me looking off into the distance and ones that I was holding my hands behind me looking at the ground. The one that caught my eye the most though was the one of me crouching down and holding the brim of my hat with both hands looking at the ground.

"Excuse me sir. Can this be the one on the album?" I asked. He studied it hard and it looked like he was planning to say no. Eventually though he just agreed. And then with the awesome powers of photography, he made my background look as though I was in a meadow.

"It was nice working with you. Thank you for working so hard for my sake." I said with a bow. I was truly grateful. They were making my long awaited dream come true.

He just simply nodded in return along with a smile and with that Angel dragged me yet again. But this time it was a filming studio.

"Ok. So now you are going to meet your co stars and we are going to work on where you will go and what you will do.

I nodded determinately. She walked out of the room to get the people that I would be working with in my music video. I heard a door open then close and finally opening again.

"Ok Lucy, here are your co stars." Angel said and with that a bunch of guys came around the corner. But that isn't what really caught my attention. What really did was the one standing front and center.

Natsu.

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late update! I was soooooo busy with Easter and family matters so I didn't really have much time to update…. I did however update an extra chapter over my spring break that I hope you enjoyed though to make up for it! In case you didn't know, I update every Sunday by at LEAST 9:00. Now that you know, you won't miss out on any of my annoying cliffhangers.**

**Also, I NEED SONGS! I am still asking for requests and it would be greatly appreciated if someone would at least leave a song. If you haven't noticed, everything you guys recommend I incorporate into my fanfic. If you have ideas as to what direction you want the story to go, I am open to ideas.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! My weekly goal this time is 55. Only 6 more! You guys can do it! Please… for me (Puppy dog eyes and a pout)? LOL. Thanks for reading my super long authors note! Over and out~ **

**iloveanime12 **


	13. Chapter 13

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 13

I stood there shocked as I found Natsu walking towards me followed by three other guys. All of them lookeddifferent. _Very _different. Of course there was Natsu, then there was this blue headed guy that had some kind of symbol tattooed around his eye, next there was this really scary, buff guy that had piercings all over his face, and finally there was a navy blue headed guy that looked pretty average. The only thing is…. He looked so… familiar. I feel like I have thought that a lot lately….

Suddenly his face looked shocked as well. So I do know this guy! I suddenly realized who exactly this guy was.

"Hey! It's you!" We exclaimed at the same time while pointing at each other. We started to laugh and Natsu looked kind of confused. I understood his question just by looking at him.

"I met this guy around the time when I was thinking about doing the talent show. I was in the music room playing piano in my own little world when I finally noticed he was there. I almost had a heart attack."I said with a smile. I noticed that now I didn't seem quite so tense. What was it with this guy? It as if he always puts me at ease. I am saying this and I still don't even know his name….

"By the way, I still haven't had a chance to ask your name." I said.

"Gray Fullbuster." He replied.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I said with a smile as I held my hand out shaking his.

"Anyway Natsu, who are they?" I asked motioning to the two other people in the room that were standing a bit awkwardly near Angel.

"Oh, well these are my band mates that I was talking about. The guy you just met was Gray, he plays bass, the guy with the tattoo is Jellal, the drummer, and the punk metal rock looking guy is Gajeel, the guitarist. I also play guitar but I'm mainly the lead singer." Natsu said.

"Ok guys, now that you all know each other, why don't we get down to what we are all here for?" Angel said as she gave each of us a script with our names neatly wrote out in cursive.

"Ok guys, the song is about an unrequited love and the girl wishes to be with him. That is the part that Natsu and Lucy are to play. You guys will be like extras, only you will appear more often." Angel explained. Natsu seemed to not really care and was reading the script, but I on the other hand was freaking out inside.

The song itself was written for him, yet here he is playing the part of the guy I wanted him to be. Too crazy….

"Ok guys. I want you to look over the script that I gave, I was hoping we would get to shooting but that will just have to wait until next weekend so you guys don't have to miss school. You guys are dismissed." She said so with that I walked to a chair where I set down my keys and phone.

"Except for you Lucy. We have something to discuss." Angel said. I was really looking forward to going home to my nice warm bed but I guess that will just have to wait.

"What is it Angel?" I asked walking back towards her.

"First, you did awesome today for it to be your first time. Second, you're song will be aired tomorrow and it will officially mark the start of your career, and Third, I need you to get on those lyrics for your next song because the deadline is next week." Lyrics? What lyrics? OH MY GOSH I FORGOT ABOUT THE LYRICS!

She then dismissed me and I started on my walk out of the building. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice a certain someone following me until he blew in my ear and just about gave me a heart attack.

"Natsu what the heck?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled as I did a 180 to yell at him face to face.

"My mission is accomplished then." He said with a smile and we continued to walk. We talked about random things like we normally do until a question popped into my head.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is your band my co stars? Did they just randomly pick you off the street or….?" I asked. Suddenly he started laughing. I couldn't figure out why so I just waited my hand on hip for him to answer my question.

"You didn't know?" He asked.

"Know what?"

"About my band and I. We have a record label as well. We just haven't debuted." He stated. Why didn't I know? I have known Natsu for a while now, and I didn't have a clue.

"Really? Why didn't I know?"

"Because you are as dense as a cloud."

"You do know that makes no sense right?"

We suddenly started laughing together again. But then what he said earlier resurfaced and I felt a pang in my heart once again.

_I broke up with her because I realized that I liked someone else._

I suddenly slapped myself getting a weird look from Natsu. I can't allow those thoughts to come now.

We walked for a bit longer talking about random things but I couldn't ignore the feelings in my stomach that were sitting just beneath my skin.

We made to the entrance to the girls' dorms and he said goodbye walking in the opposite direction to the guys'.

I walked into mine and Levy's dorm only to find yet another note saying that she was with Mira, Erza, and Juvia doing student council stuff. I feel like I haven't really seen Levy lately….

As I walked in, I hung my dorm keys on a little key rack by the door and walked to the couch. Sitting down I thought about everything that had occurred today. I had recorded my first song, I had my first photo shoot, and I found out who my co-stars were going to be in my debut song.

As I was thinking about that the feelings in the pit of my stomach still wouldn't go away. I reached into my side bag and pulled out the papers angel had given me so long ago for writing my new song. Natsu hadn't noticed the last time I wrote a song about him because of the idiot he is, so I will try one more time. I can't keep these feelings any longer.

I took out a pencil, in case I didn't like it, and went to work. The lyrics just poured themselves onto paper. I poured out everything I had been feeling onto those papers until I finally stopped.

Not being able to contain my excitement, I put it into a folder so tomorrow after school I can take it to Angel. Feeling content and tired from the long day at work, I layed down in my bed, clothes and all, and for _once_ I was wishing for it to be Monday.

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY for there not being an update last week! My family and I went out of town and I forgot to tell you .-. All I could think about all week was how bad I felt. Not only that but this week I am a day late because my computer is having spaz attacks and won't stay connected to my internet long enough to upload it. **

**On the bright side though, I got my goal of 56 reviews! I have decided that I won't make any more goals though because when I read fanfics and people ask me to review, I suddenly don't feel like reviewing any more. So I want you guys to do as you feel. **

**If you have any questions, you can pm me or review, I will answer either way. Thank you! Over and out~ **

**iloveanime12**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I have some good news and some bad news... The good news is that I have enjoyed writing this story so much with everyone's support. The bad news is that I don't really know what to write about anymore. Sure I have some great ideas but I don't know where to place them. I don't know what to do with this should i do? Should i delete it? Let me know. Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Fairy Tail has returned! I am so happy! After a year with no new episodes, it has finally returned. I also found out that I got Lucy's manager, Angel, mixed up with Yukino from Sabertooth. They look so much alike! Anyway, please think of her like Yukino because**

**1) I am too lazy to change her name in all of the chapters**

**2) I don't want to confuse everyone (Including myself)**

**3) ****They look alike so hopefully it won't be noticeable :P**

**Also, sorry for scaring you guys. I had a bad week and I was feeling uninspired. I will continue this story with some ****HELP**** from you guys :P**

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 15

And so, the best weekend of my life has passed and the horrific Monday of doom has started. The only upside to this day, is that I get to take my new song to Angel after… _school._

After getting a quick morning shower to awaken my senses I quickly got dressed in a loose black sweater, pink skinny jeans and some boot-wedge thingys…. Whatever they are called…

After that I did my morning ritual of brushing my teeth, combing my hair, things like that until the Levy wakes up. After she gets dressed in a simple, yet cute, outfit that consisted of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, yellow cami and a pair of white flats.

She pulls her hair into a loose side braid and grabs her glasses as we set out on our journey for food. As we walked and talked on our way to the cafeteria, I just so happen to see that dumb billboard again with the same flyer as before. Sadly, Levy did too…

"Lu-chan! You didn't tell me you and Lisanna are going to battle! No fair! Why am I the only one that didn't know? Yet I am your best friend, roommate, sister, childhood friend….." And after that I kind of tuned her out so I wouldn't have to hear he rambling on and on and on about what we are to each other.

"Lu-chan? Lucy! Are you even listening?" She asked.

"No." I said dully as she made a gasping noise before laughing.

"And about your question before all of the rambling, I didn't even plan this. It's just rumors." I said as we continued on our journey for food.

And finally, after the many many horrible years without food, we finally found some. We walked into the cafeteria to be greeted by the aromas of different food. This morning I just wanted something light so I got a cup of blueberries and strawberries while Levy got bacon.

"So what are you doing after school?" Levy asked as she was sitting down.

"Well after school, Natsu and I are going to Sabertooth and then I will turn in my new song to Angel so we can later record and do this annoying process all over again." I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Wait a sec. You are going to do a new song?!" Levy all but screamed.

"Yes. Now hush up. I don't want the whole school to hear. Otherwise, the surprise will be ruined." I said covering her mouth.

"Mhff! Mhff!" Finally I released her allowing her to breathe as I started laughing.

"It's not funny…." She mumbled crossing her arms.

"Whatever. We might better get to class before the late bell rings." I said as the 'almost tardy' bell rang practically telling us we need to get to class.

I was excited to until I realized my first class: Math…..

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After school, Natsu and I met up along with Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal (that's right. I learned their names) and we rode in Jellal's black Lamborghini to Sabertooth. You know now that I think about it, I think this might be the car I want to get….

We all got out of the car and walked into the doors where the nice receptionist lady welcomed us and into the elevator. We rode up a few floors and finally came onto the floor that Angel told us to meet her on.

We then walked into the room and angel greeted us.

"So Lucy. I hear you have a new song for me." She stated with a smile. I nodded and handed her the sheets of music. She read over them and smiled.

"I like it. Normally I would get an editor to look over it and edit it in a few places but this seems to be great." She said.

"What is the song even about? Lucy won't let me seeeee ittttt." Natsu whined.

"No. not until I get it recorded. Then you can hear it." I said tapping his nose making him pout.

After that we started to shoot the video starting with me in a street. Everything blurred. There was suddenly a dark silhouette in the crowd so I stretched out my arm. The music then started to play and eventually I started to sing.

_Love Story- Melody _

_nagare de yuku hitogomi no naka  
>ushirosugata zutto mite ita<em>_  
>unmei no ita sura de deaeta kiseki wo dakishime te<br>kizutsuite mo ii setsunaku te mo ii  
>ima dake shinji te<em>

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
>mienai asu tsuduri nagara<br>kodoku ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no  
>mayowa nai you ni<p>

mimi ni nokoru anata no koe wo  
>mabuta toji te omoidashi teru<br>modoka shisa ni tsukare te dare ka o kizutsukeru no nara ba  
>yasashii egao mo mune utsu kotoba mo<br>wasure tai keredo

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
>hajimara zu ni owaru no nara<br>kokoro ni kagi wo kakeru  
>kanawa nu koi ga mezame nai you ni<p>

omoi wo tsutae rare tara  
>hoka ni wa nani mo ira nai<br>kodomo mitai ni sunao ni naku watashi wo  
>anata no te de mezame sase te<p>

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
>mou ichido koe o kiki tai<br>todoka nu hodo ni tooku hanare te i te mo  
>mayowa nai you ni<p>

mienai asu tsuduri nagara  
>kodoku ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no<br>futari itsuka sugao no mama deaeta nara  
>tsuyoku dakishime te<p>

_Translate:_

_Through the flood of crowded people  
>I keep looking at his silhouette<br>It was possible to play around with fate, to embrace you closely would be a miracle  
>It may be painful, it might hurt<br>Now we can only believe_

Though struggles are depicted in this love story,  
>And tomorrow spells out invisibly<br>I won't hesitate to be with you,  
>I won't be lonely anymore<p>

Your voice remains in my ear  
>I remember your shape in my closed eyelids<br>I'm tired of feeling the pain you gave  
>Your smile and gentle words echo in my heart<br>I want to forget this

Though struggles are depicted in this love story,  
>You can finish without starting again<br>If our hearts stay locked  
>We won't realize our love<p>

Once you reveal your feelings  
>I won't need anything else<br>Honestly, I cried like a child  
>While wide awake in your hands<p>

Though struggles are depicted in this love story,  
>It makes me want to hear to your voice again<br>I won't hesitate to reach for you even if you're far away  
>And tomorrow spells out invisibly<br>I won't hesitate to be with you,  
>If someday the two of us, could honestly be together happily<p>

And I had gotten so into my singing that I forgot that I was acting and when I opened my eyes Natsu was kneeling with me in his arms. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

Suddenly I felt myself moving closer as did he.


	16. Chapter 16

_*Once In a Blue Moon _

Chapter 16

There was suddenly clapping heard and Natsu and I pulled away simultaneously.

"Awesome. Brilliant. Amazing singing, acting, everything was amazing." Angel said clapping. Suddenly I saw Natsu pull away and stand up muttering something as I was left sitting there. Finally noticing the position I was in, I stood up quickly hitting the "dust" off of my pants to make it less awkward.

Everyone kind of rubbed the back of their heads awkwardly and looked away slightly. I looked at Natsu and saw his face was redder than a tomato. Then again my face was unusually warm to so I must be just as red.

Suddenly Angel coughed a bit sending us all back to reality. I then put on my 'mask' and went back to work. Natsu and his band mates had to go to practice while I had to stay so we could edit out and add in and… other stuff. Also I had to talk to Jienma about my newest song.

After we finished editing, she went along with me until we came to the elevator that leads to his office.

"I think you will be okay from here. I will be waiting in the lobby so when you are done we can discuss his ideas and such." She said to me with a smile.

"Okay. See you soon." I said taking a deep breath and knocking on the double doors.

"Come in." I heard faintly from inside.

I slowly opened the door and walked in to find him sitting at his desk with stacks of papers everywhere. I guessed that it was requests for different people but who knows.

"Ahhhh Lucy. The newest addition. What is it?" He asked crossing his fingers and putting them in front of his mouth almost as if hiding a smirk.

"I have come to consult you on my new single." I said walking in and sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk like the first time I came in. The only difference was that now he had a sofa and a flat screen tv. Well I guess if you plan on being in your office a lot, you might as well be comfy.

"Ah yes. Your last single was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Because of that though, I have great expectations." He said as he stood.

"Come here." He said as he dragged me to the sofa. Of course I was a bit confused, but none the less I obeyed.

As he dragged me over there, yet again a smirk was present. The only difference was that this one was evil. Almost demonic looking. I have seen this. Before. No. No that can't be true.

As we sat down he put his hand on my thigh and I froze. The touch I felt before. His hands. No. I can't relive this! I can't go through that trauma again!

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed although I was muzzled with his hand. That disgusting, perverted grin on his face. This was his intention. From the very beginning. And I was so stupid about getting a record deal that I didn't even remember him. That stupid man. I hope he rots in hell for everything that he has done.

"I can't do that Lucy." He said as he rubbed his hand higher and higher up my leg until he put his hand up my skirt and I started thrashing about.

"There is no reason to resist. You will like it." He whispered into my ear as he slipped his hand up my shirt. At this action, I bit his hand and screamed for my life. It only lasted a second though.

"Hush Lucy." He said as he started to pull up my shirt. Just as he was starting to pull it over my head, the door busted open and in walked my savior: Natsu.

Just as soon as he walked in, he punched Jienma square in the nose knocking him off of me. When he did I scrambled off the floor shaking. Natsu hit a few times more until he was in the medium of unconsciousness and consciousness.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked as he walked over to me. I had my arms crossed over my chest and I couldn't even form a grammatical sentence so I just shook my head.

Natsu came over to me and put his arms around me putting his chin on top of my head. And we sat there as he heard me cry. Letting everything that I had bottled up since the last time that happened. That, my mother's death, my father's death, my unanswered feelings for Natsu, and now this. Everything came rushing out.

A few minutes Angel came in and saw me crying. I quickly wiped my eyes and composed myself. She looked at me, then Natsu, and finally Jienma. I think she was still confused but had pieced a little bit together. She then excused herself to call the police and left us alone.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asked tenderly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I said my voice still shaking slightly.

"Are you sure? What did he do to you?" Natsu asked coming a bit closer and looking me in the eye with a serious expression.

"He was the one that raped me." I said looking away. Natsu suddenly embraced me yet again.

"I am so sorry. If I would have come just a bit earlier. I accidently took your phone so I went to find you only to find Angel. She said you were in Jienma's office so I went ahead and walked in to find…." He stopped there because I know the rest and there was no reason to continue.

"It's not your fault." I said with a sniffle as I tightened my hold on his shirt as if he was going to disappear and leave me.

"No-"

"It's not your fault Natsu. If it's anyone's fault, it would be mine. I didn't recognized him because of all the trauma he put me through, I almost blocked him out my memories." I said cutting him off.

"Lucy its not your fault that happened to you."

"Then it's not your fault either. Stop trying to take the blame." I said gripping tighter but relaxing and letting go entirely of him. I looked at my shoes. I couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing to say.

"Lucy…" Natsu said as I looked up at him.

"Everyone has a bad past. Whether they want to admit it or not. Take Erza for example. Both of her parents died protecting her during a shooting and she was sent to an orphanage. There she made friends. Eventually they were all adopted except her and she was left there alone from age 7-11. And then Mira. The school's sweetest girl on campus. Both of her parents died when a bridge collapsed. Her and her brother weren't in the car but Lisanna was. She was missing for almost 5 years before she was found. She was my childhood friend as well." He said. I looked up wide eyed. Erza and Mira had been through so much yet they still smiled and laughed and enjoyed themselves. Well at least Mira does. I am still a bit scared of Erza, but I know she is a good friend and person.

"Always look forward. Regardless of what it looks like back there. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe everything that has happened to you is because it was destined for you to come to Magnolia High and meet new friends and get a record label." Natsu said as he grabbed her and looked her straight in the eyes.

Slowly the two of them came together until their lips touched.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I went to the beach for memorial day weekend and had a BLAST at the waterpark! I hope this chapter makes up for the last one when I left you guys with a cliffhanger cx love you and see you next Sunday!**


	17. Chapter 17

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 17

Natsu and I broke apart and I smiled. Seconds later Angel came bomb rushing through and the police quickly followed. They got handcuffs and dragged an unconscious Jienma out. I was wondering how it was that angel even knew to call the police but at the moment I was too scared and happy to even care.

"Thank god you are okay!" Angel said strangling (hugging) me.

"Yeah. Thankfully I am fine. Natsu came just in time." I said smiling at Natsu who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in return.

"By the way, how did you even know to call the police?" I asked.

"Well I came upstairs to see why it was taking you so long. When I finally got up there, I heard you screaming and decided that it would be best if I called the cops. That man has given me the creeps since the beginning." Angel said shuddering.

"Yeah." I said. Still my heart was pounding from the experience. I think that Natsu saw it as well because not long after he excused us and we left.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"As that was happening, what did you feel?" Natsu asked. At first I thought it was a joke since he normally doesn't care about this kind of thing. That was until I saw his face. He was completely serious.

"Well I felt what every other person would feel when being practically molested. Scared, hurt, upset. A rainbow of emotions. I remembered feelings and experiences that I had put in the back of my head that I didn't want to resurface. Thankfully you were there just in time to save the day." I said with a smile.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" I sighed. He really is going on a rampage with questions today isn't he? Well at least for the normal everyday Natsu….

"Can I trust you if I tell you this?" He asked.

"What would I do? Tell the entire school?" I said with a laugh. The only thing was he didn't. He was being completely serious. Oh joy….

"Do you remember that day when you were telling me all about your past and everything that happened? And I just kind of stood there like an idiot saying nothing? And how I said that I would tell you when the time comes?" Oh geez…. Natsu please don't get all emotional on me…. I simply nodded. He took a deep breath and started.

"You see it started when my dad and mom first met. You see her past was a lot like yours. She was born into a rich family. She was talented and was even hurt in the same way you were. My dad, Igneel, met her at the scene where the police was called and it was almost like love at first sight you could say. Well later on, of course, I was born. The day I was born, there was a blizzard occurring and the roads were iced over so Igneel had to perform an at home birth. Needless to say, my mom died from the pain the day I was born." Natsu said. I couldn't help but cover my mouth. Natsu has been toting this grief around since he was little huh….

"After that, Igneel wouldn't even look at me. Not that he blamed me as much as that I 'acted just like my mother' with my hot temper and reactions. A lot of the time he would pull extra hours at work and I would either be left home alone or Mira would come and watch me while Lisanna and Elman were at preschool. Later on at about age 7, he brought a woman home and introduced her to me as Grandine. She was really nice and I liked her and the fact that Igneel was happy." He started to laugh and it made me feel better.

"Later on down the line, Grandine got pregnant and gave birth to my half sister Wendy who is now in middle school. But when Wendy was five, someone robbed the house while both I and Igneel were gone and Grandine was killed in front of her eyes. When we came home, there was blood everywhere and Wendy was crying, holding Grandine in her arms. After that, Igneel went ballistic and left saying that he was nothing but bad luck and everywhere he went, death was on the way. I still haven't seen him to this day." Natsu said looking at his feet.

We still continued walking in silence. I mean after someone tells you something like that, you can't expect someone to just have a whole conversation on it. The world just doesn't work that way. Slowly but surely, we made it to the girls' dorms and he bid me a tearful goodbye (not really) and we parted ways.

I walked in and Levy was there pacing the room biting at a fingernail. She didn't notice me until I slammed the door to get her attention.

"Lu-chan! Are you okay?!" She screamed coming up to me and feeling each movable part on my body as I stood there like a plank.

"Yes Levy I am fine." I replied dully as I went to my bed and placed down my thing before walking back to the sitting room where my laptop was.

I opened it up and typed in my password while blocking out Levy's rants about Jienma and all of that jazz. Then a thought hit me.

"Levy? How did you even know about that?" I asked standing up and going to our mini fridge to pull out a water bottle.

"Oh that? Angel called me and told me everything. Especially the part about you and Natsu. What happened? Did he kiss you?" Levy said puckering her lips.

"LEVY!"

"Well I was just curious." She replied.

I felt a blush come across my cheeks as I thought about it. I can't believe I am going to do this….

"We k-kissed." I said looking over to the side.

"AWWWWWWWWWW! You guys would be so CUTE together!"

"SHUT UP!" I said as I tackled the couch.

I then crawled up to my laptop once again to accomplish my mission: To find out what rank my debut made.

I then search the song and my name and looked. Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs anymore and my breath hitched.

"Lucy what is it?"

Nothing.

"Lucy?"

Silence.

"Lucy!" She then walked over to where I was and looked at the screen. She reacted just as I did.

We looked at each other and grabbed each others' shoulders not forgetting to jump and squeal.

"Lu-chan! This is amazing! For it to be your first ever song this is amazing!" She squealed.

After a while, we finally stopped to spare our voices for the next day.

There on the screen were the ranks:

1st- Koisuru Fortune Cookie  
>AKB48<p>

2nd- Again  
>YUI<p>

3rd- Oath Sign  
>liSa<p>

4th- Jane Doe  
>Takahashi Minami (coolest person in the world)<p>

5th- MEGITSUNE  
>Babymetal<p>

_6__th__- Love Story  
>Lucy Heartfilia<em>

**Hello everyone and welcome to the ending of chapter 17 :P Anyway sorry for the late update. I had exams all week and then I was just to exhausted to move my fingers. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to everyone thta reviewed! I appriciate every single one i get and ALWAYS reply back. If you have any questions you can ask and i will answer. That is unless it is about what might happen in the story. In that case i shall not answer :P Please review! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	18. Chapter 18

*Once_ In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 18

After Levy and I's little 'episode', we decided we would go to the cafeteria for dinner. After goofing off the entire way there, we came upon the school's billboard. In front of it though was some…. things. Lisanna and her goonies. She looked angered at the billboard and tore off a piece of paper. Was it the same one that I read a few weeks back?

It wasn't long before she finally noticed us and turned around hands on hip. Slowly the rest of her group did as well.

"What do you think you are doing here Heartfilia?" She spat. Literally. And it got all over muh face.

"Um I don't know. Going to the cafeteria to eat like most humans do." I said sarcastically making her face undergo a blush of embarrassment.

"Whatever. By the way I see you with Natsu a lot."

"Yeah, that's right. He is kind of like my friend. Do you know what that is?" I retorted.

"Shut up. I don't appreciate the way you hang around my boyfriend."

"If I don't recall, didn't he break up with you?"

"Oh god no. He just wasn't in his right mind that day. See, now he is fine and we are still together." She stated proudly.

"You can't force someone into a relationship that the other one doesn't want to be in."

"Oh please. You are just saying that because you are jealous."

"Hold me back Levy."

"Lu-chan, I think we should just-"

"Lucy Heartfilia, I hereby challenge you to a showoff of why we are at this school." She said pointing at me. At first I was a bit taken aback. Then I smirked.

"I accept." I replied. After that they went around us. Except for the last one in her group who stuck her tongue out at me.

"Good luck. You'll need it." She said smirking back.

"Don't let them get to you Lu-chan. You will blow them out of the water." She said.

"The only problem is that I have to show why I am at this school… meaning I will have to play an instrument…." I said thinking hard. What instrument will I play…. And what song will I sing? I need to talk to Angel.

"Don't worry. You are a whiz at that. More importantly, what song are you going to sing?" Levy asked as we started to walk again.

"I don't know… I need to talk to Angel…." I said in thought.

_Timeskip!_

Since it was already late I decided that I would go to Sabertooth tomorrow to see Angel. Thankfully Jienma is in prison for sexual assault and apparently his grandson is running the industry. I don't know what his name is though… I have been deep in thought lately….

The next morning I got up and got a shower. After that I towel and blow dried my hair and straightened it to give it that 'flat' look. Then I went to my closet and picked out an outfit. After many minutes of deciding (You know girls), I finally picked out one.

I ended up wearing a red and black plaid skirt, a red shirt that read 'come at me bro' and black thigh highs with black combat boots. To be honest, I looked cute but a bit gothic.

Levy was getting ready too and together we walked out not forgetting to lock the door. Who knows what might happen on a dorm campus.

Today levy was wearing a pair of black shorts that went mid thigh along with a plain pink short sleeved tee shirt. For today she on a black headband and a pair of black flats.

"I am so looking forward to the showoff. When do you think it will be?" Levy asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Not long after, we walked by that very billboard and saw a new poster. This place is starting to become an important part in this fanfiction isn't it? It's where all of us characters get the news.

The poster read:

_SHOWOFF!_

_Lisanna Strauss vs. Lucy Heartfilia_

_Next weekend_

_Here Live Action! Come and see!_

_By your tickets in the cafeteria before school starts_

"Hm. That should answer your question." I said as we continued to walk.

We walked into the cafeteria and the first thing that I notice is that almost EVERYONE is in this small compressed room. Like there was literally no elbow room.

_Somehow_I managed to make my way to the front only to find Lisanna handing out papers and collecting money. She smiled wickedly at me and handed me one. It was the exact one from the billboard. What is she trying to do?

"Lisanna what are you doing?"

"Promoting our show next weekend. Why scared you are going to lose."

"I am not scared to lose to losers themselves." I replied and tried to walk back outside. Sadly that took forever. And I never got to eat…

After that Levy and I went to math and later Natsu and I met up to go to creative writing. The only thing was that it was Natsu's least favorite subject and I was constantly hearing him complain.

"Luuuuuuuucy! Why do you like this classsssss?!" He asked out boredom.

"Well because writing can be used in many ways. You can use it to-"

"No one cares." Natsu said cutting me off.

"I do." I said with a pout and crossing my arms over my chest.

After that we entered class and awaited the other periods to come and go.

The long awaited last bell finally came and I walked to Sabertooth to talk things over with Angel.

When I came in front of the building, I was somewhat hesitant after everything that happened. I know he isn't here anymore but after that experience, who wouldn't be scared?

I walked in and was greeted by more than just the receptionist lady.

"Good afternoon Lucy."

"How was your day Lucy-chan."

"Your debut was amazing Lucy-san."

"I can't wait for your next song!"

Greetings like that filled the room.

"Thank you!" I shouted with a smile as the doors to the elevator closed. I walked into Angel's office to find her reading over my lyrics.

"Hey Angel.

"Oh! Good afternoon Lucy!" Angel said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was challenged to do a showoff at my school and use the reasons I was accepted in to do the show. Basically I have to play an instrument. My real skill is singing though and I really want to win against the girl so I need help." I said almost frantically. Gosh I am really getting worked up over this….

"Ok…. Well why don't you just sing this." She said handing me the lyrics to my next song. Sing this?

"It would be a good sneak peak and might get people's interest to buy the cd from your school." She stated.

"Yeah but you don't get my point. I have to play and instrument too."

"Well which one did you use to compose this?"

"Electric guitar?" I said although it came out more as a question.

"Then just play that one! That is the lead so just play that!" She said. Oh wow. Why didn't I think of that?

"Ohhhhhhhh. I get what you are saying now!"

"Yeaaaah…."

"Well then I will go home to practice." I said as we said our goodbyes. After that I went directly home and started to practice. I grabbed my guitar and pick and started.

I can't wait to put Lisanna in her place.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update... This chapter was last weeks. On the bright side though, I didnt forget about you guys! There is some sad news though... The next chapter will be the last. Also since this story is almost at 100 reviews (YES!) I would like you guys to try and meet my goal. All i need is 6 reviews on this chapter. I will probably cry LOL. No next chapter until I get at LEAST 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone in advance! Jk. Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	19. Chapter 19

*Once_ In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 19

And thus the day of the showoff was here. Of course many others will participate but only Lisanna and I will be judged. People will be showing off their dancing, drawing, instruments, singing, etc. I am looking forward to it. Especially the part where I win.

This time the school will be picking the judges too. Lisanna will not have the advantage of knowing the judges so it will be an even fight.

Levy and I were hanging out backstage talking about random things happening around school.

"Hey Lu-chan, did you hear about Erza?" Levy asked.

"No what happened?"

"Her and Jellal got together. They have known each other since forever and they both liked each other. She confessed first though." Levy said.

"Wow. I couldn't imagine the pressure. The guy always has to confess first."

"Not according to Bisca. She asked Alzack to marry her over Christmas break last year when we were sophomores."

"Really?!" I said with surprise. I knew her Alzack got married last year but I didn't know that she asked him….

"There are some bold girls here…. I wish I was _half _as bold as they are. Maybe then I would be able to do something…" I said. But just as I did, I regretted it. Levy put a smirk on her face.

"Speaking of which, how is it going between you and Natsu?" Levy asked.

"LEVY! He doesn't like me like that. He is too dense. I don't think he likes Lisanna though. He has told me he likes a girl though. I don't understand! He kisses me and all sorts of stuff but he likes another girl?! That is terrible. He is practically playing with my feelings!" I shouted. In return I got a lot of weird glances though…..

"So you are saying you don't like it?" Levy said raising her eyebrow with that same stupid smirk on her face. I suddenly felt my face heat up.

"S-shut up." I replied. She only laughed lightly.

"I am just teasing."

At that time though, the door opened to the backstage room. In walked a certain pink haired boy along with the other members of Sunny at Midnight.

"Speak of the devil." Levy whispered so only I could hear. I hit her softly as a sign to shut up. Levy then looked up and her face became a bit pink. I followed her gaze to find a muscular man that had many piercings EVRYWHERE. Does Levy might have a crush on this boy? Oh she is so going to get teased about this later. Especially as often as she teases me about Natsu.

"What's up Natsu?" I asked casually.

"Well I came to wish you luck. Last time Lisanna cheated so this is a chance for you to redeem yourself and show that you are truly better than her." He said with a smile. I smiled back and went up to him. I guess I surprised him though.

I hugged him.

I put my arms around his neck and we just sat there. I saw everyone exit over his shoulder but I just buried my face farther into his neck.

"Thank you Natsu. For everything. You have no idea how good it feels to have a friend that won't try to hurt me. Everyone always wants me for something other than me. Money. My body. Something. But you were there just to be my friend. Of course not at the beginning." I said with a laugh.

"But that was before I knew you." He said as he squeezed me a bit harder and then released me.

"According to the flyer though you guys are battling over me." Natsu said with a smirk. This time I couldn't help it. I actually blushed making him laugh.

"I am just teasing." He said. Why does everyone like to tease me? Is it really THAT fun?! Then he did something SUPER surprising.

He kissed me.

Not a long one, not a short one. Just a kiss. But that kiss had a lot of meaning.

"Good luck Lucy. Show her who deserves to win." He said with a smile. After that he turned around and walked out. Was that a confession? –ish?

This time though, they had a guy named Loke featuring to play the violin since I wasn't allowed. Believe me I was already begged.

When I walked out I noticed how serious he looked. Meaning what he said a few seconds ago wasn't a joke. I watched intently with the crowd as I prepared to hear the band.

It started out with the violin then the guitar and bass and shortly Jellal came in with drums. Then Natsu's voice started and the instruments faded a bit so he could be heard.

_Answer- Flumpool_

Kimi wa mada shinjite iru kai?  
>Ushinatta tooki yume no kage<br>Utsumuite tsukarete inai kai?  
>Koe mo naku rikai mo nai hibi<p>

"Kimi no tame ni ikite itai" to  
>Kokoro wa mada unazuiteru<p>

Kujikeru nja nai to aoru yoake  
>Kimi no sono mune ni himeta inori wo<br>Atatametai nda kienu you ni  
>Kono mi wa kezuretatte ii<br>Kotae ga aru nara sore ga ai nara

Nan no tame koko ni iru no ka?  
>Dare no tame kizutsuiteku no ka?<br>Kagayaki wo moraeta kioku  
>Hikizutta mama tsumotteku nukegara<p>

Ashita no tame ni nakitai no nara  
>Namida wa sono tame ni aru<p>

Ato hitoiki dake mune wo kogashite  
>Kanashimi no subete uketomeru kara<br>Egaita iro wa kiesatte mo  
>Kotae wo kakeba ii sa<br>Owari wa nai nda to sore ga ai da to

Hieta yubisaki mo namida no netsu mo  
>Ikinuita shirushi<br>Kegare mo nai…

Kizutsuita hane wo iyasu yoake  
>Kasuka demo nokoru ano hi no ibuki<br>Kimi no te wo totte kakiatsume  
>Kotae ni kaeru dake sa<br>Owari wa nai nda to sore ga ai da to

Translation:

Do you still believe?  
>The lost dream far away<br>Ashamed, you're not tired?  
>The days without a voice, and without understanding<p>

Your heart is still throbbing with  
>"I want to live for you"<p>

Not being discouraged, the stirred up dawn  
>Your hidden prayer in your heart<br>that you wanted to warm, so that it could vanish  
>You can plane this body<br>If there is an answer, if that is love

For what are you here for?  
>For who are you heart for?<br>The radiant memory  
>The empty shells piling up are being forced like this<p>

If you want to cry for tomorrow  
>Your tears are a reason for that<p>

Just one breath, burning your chest  
>Stop the blow of all of your sadness<br>Even if the painted colour disappears  
>It would be good if you could write the answer<br>If there is no ending, if that is love

The cold fingertips and the fever of tears too  
>The path you survived<br>Is not impure

The wounded wings healed at dawn  
>It's weak but there's still some breath left from that day<br>I take your hand and gather up  
>Only changing into an answer<br>If there is no ending, if that is love

I stood there with a tear running down my face. This was why he thanked me. He does love me. Just as much as I loved him. The girl he liked must have been me only I am just too dense and stupid to realize it.

Everyone clapped breaking my thoughts and I clapped as well. Have I done this before? I have a case of Déjà vu….

Natsu and the rest walked off stage with their instruments (Except Jellal. All he carried was his drum sticks).

Someone else went on and then it was Lisanna.

_UZA- AKB48_

_(Uza….. Uza….)__kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii  
>aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii<br>omou ga mama ni aiseba ii  
>un ga yokoreba aishi aeru kamo...<em>

kizutsuite mo kizutsukete mo  
>honki de areba aru hodo kidzukanainda<br>No way

saisho ni KISU wo shiyou rikutsu yori saki ni  
>kanjou butsukero yo Do it!<br>saisho ni KISU wo shiyou kubi ni daki tsuite  
>sou aisatsu kawari ni...<p>

ai no imi toka wakatte iru no ka?  
>yasashisa dake ja hikare wa shinai darou<br>ai no chikara wo wakatte iru no ka?  
>mitsume attara subete ubau mono<br>kanojo nante kankei nai yo  
>MORARU wo omoidasu tabi ki ushinaunda<br>Black out

saigo ni yume wo miyou kakehiki yori saki ni  
>PURAIDO sutechimae yo! Do it!<br>saigo ni yume wo miyou donna kokuhaku datte  
>sou kotae wa iranainda<p>

Uza…Uza…Uza…

_katte ni  
>Uza…Uza…Uza…<em>_jiyuu ni  
>Uza…Uza…Uza…<em>_kirawareru Monologue_

Uza…Uza…Uza…

_ikinari  
>Uza…Uza…Uza…<em>_Exciting  
>Uza…Uza…Uza…<em>_jibun dake Prologue  
>(Uza…Uza…Uza…)<em>

uzai yo

kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii  
>(Uza…Uza…Uza…more closer,<br>Uza…Uza…Uza…more deeper)  
>aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii<br>(Uza…Uza…Uza…offensive monologue)  
>omou ga mama ni aiseba ii<br>(Uza…Uza…Uza…more closer,  
>Uza…Uza…Uza…more wilder)<br>un ga yokoreba aishi aeru kamo...  
>(Uza…Uza…Uza…my only prologue)<br>(Uza…Uza…)  
>Uza<p>

Translation:

_How annoying…How annoying…)_

You should love him your own way  
>without thinking about the other person<br>You should love as your heart tells you  
>If you're lucky then they may just love you back...<p>

Even if you're hurt or you hurt people  
>the more serious you are the more you won't notice it<br>No way

Kiss first, do it before reasons stop you  
>Release your emotions Do it!<br>Kiss first, cling onto their neck  
>That's right, as a way of greeting...<p>

Do you know what the meaning of love is?  
>If you're ever only gentle, you won't attract them<br>Do you know about the power of love?  
>Love is something that steals all once eyes meet<br>It has nothing to do with his friends  
>You'll black out every time morals go through your head<br>Black out

Dream in the end, before thinking of strategies  
>Throw all your pride away! Do it!<br>Be the last to dream, no matter what kind of love confession  
>Yes, you need no answer<p>

How annoying…How annoying…How annoying… As you please  
>How annoying…How annoying…How annoying… Freely<br>How annoying…How annoying…How annoying… Offensive monologue

How annoying…How annoying…How annoying… Suddenly  
>How annoying…How annoying…How annoying… Exciting<br>How annoying…How annoying…How annoying… The prologue just for yourself  
>(How annoying…How annoying…How annoying…)<p>

You're annoying!

You should love him your own way  
>(How annoying…How annoying…How annoying…closer,<br>How annoying…How annoying…How annoying…deeper)  
>without thinking about the other person<br>(How annoying…How annoying…How annoying…offensive monologue)  
>You should love as your heart tells you<br>(How annoying…How annoying…How annoying…closer,  
>How annoying…How annoying…How annoying…wilder)<br>If you're lucky they may just love you back...  
>(How annoying…How annoying…How annoying…my only prologue)<br>(How annoying…How annoying…)  
>How annoying<p>

I just stood there. Wow. Thanks Lisanna. When watching though, the moves were really cool and awesome. The lyrics though…. I know they were pointed towards me.

Another person's turn was up and I decided I would hurry backstage to get dressed.

I got dressed in a red plaid skirt (again….) and wore a white blouse with a gray button up blazer. I had on a loose black tie and wore thigh high socks with a pair of white combat boots with black laces. My hair was wavy and I had light pink lip gloss on.

My name was then called from management signaling me that it was about to be my turn. I walked up the ramp and made sure that my guitar was tuned and my amp was at the right pitch. Slowly but surely it was my turn.

There was a small signal of when to start.

_Scandal Baby- SCANDAL_

_yarushikanai nante kuchi de itte wa mita kedo  
>watashi no chiisana omoi ja totemo sekai wa ugokanai<br>tanoshii koto bakari no mainichi ja nai desho dakedo  
>soredemo egao de itai sonna jibun wo shinjita<em>

itsudatte omotteta IMEEJI ni todokanai  
>ima datte GOSHIIPU nanka ni furi mawasarete<br>demo asa nante kurikaeshi yattekuru wa

Oh SCANDAL BABY  
>yuzurenai no konna watashi ni mo afureteru?<br>I KNOW sainou kakuninjuu demo dareka no tame ja nai  
>S.O.S itsu no manika kaze ni tokete todokanakute mo<br>"Ai" wa ima koko ni aru no hitori bocchi na wake ja nai  
>itsumo ima dake mite itai<p>

HAPPII ENDO bakari ja nai to shitte wa ita kedo  
>aimai no mannaka de saita himawari wo miteta<br>uso de fukuranda fuusen wa itsuka tooku e tondeiku no?  
>tameiki dake no kokuu ja tsuyoku nante nare nakatta<p>

dokomademo shinjiteta kiseki wa okoranai?  
>BANE datte chijimenakya mou nobinai koto ni<br>kizuita asa ni anata no kao ga mieru Oh Yeah!

sou iu imi nanka ja nai... dakedo watashi nani itte mo  
>"Mou ii kara" nante iwaretara... BAKA ne honki ni suru no<br>sou iu imi nanka ja nai... mou nani mo kamo kowashita kunaru yo

hontou wa itsumo anata ni wakatte hoshii to omotteta yo  
>nakitai toki mo atta kedo mou furi mukanai to kimeta kara<p>

Oh SCANDAL BABY  
>yuzurenai no konna watashi ni mo afureteru?<br>I KNOW sainou kakuninjuu sou dareka no tame ja nai kara  
>itsumo SCANDAL BABY<br>korekurai no koto de shippu maku watashi ja nai  
>"Ai" wa ima koko ni aru no hitori bocchi na wake ja nai<br>itsumo ashita wo mite itai

Translation:

_There is no choice but to do it  
>I tried to say with my mouth<br>Although my small thoughts  
>Well, they won't change the world<br>Perhaps every day isn't only fun things  
>But still I want to have a smiling face<br>I believed that myself_

When I thought I would pay no attention to image  
>The current gossip about anything is passed around<br>But in the morning it gets repeated

Oh, scandal baby  
>Unable to compromise<br>Are you overflowing like I am?  
>I know it's not someone being reviewed for talent<br>An S.O.S. melting in the wind, out of reach  
>Love is here now; no reason to be alone<br>Always wanting to see the present moment

Although I knew there isn't always a happy end  
>In the midst of confusion<br>I could see the sunflowers in bloom  
>Will a balloon inflated with lies someday fly off into the distance?<br>It's only a sigh of breath  
>I haven't become strong<p>

As far as I believed, miracles don't happen  
>Even a spring can't elongate if it hasn't been compressed<br>Above all, I realized that I can see your face in the morning  
>Oh yeah!<p>

I don't mean it like that  
>But when I say something<br>And you say, "Forget about it"  
>You idiot; I'm serious<br>I don't mean it like that

Now I want just about everything to be destroyed  
>Really, I'd always hoped for understanding from you<br>Or so I thought  
>Then I wanted to cry<br>But I'd already decided not to look round

Oh, scandal baby  
>Unable to compromise<br>Are you overflowing like I am?  
>I know it's not someone being reviewed for talent<br>Always scandal baby  
>At least with these things, I haven't given up<br>Love is here now  
>There's no reason to be alone<br>Always wanting to see tomorrow

At the end I smiled and waved at the crowd as they cheered for my success. But not entirely because we still do not know the winner.

The curtains closed and I walked backstage to wait with the other performers. The first thing I noticed was Natsu and his band mates sitting on a couch coversating. No matter how much I wanted to go talk to them, my red face wouldn't allow me too. Between my song and his song, his somewhat confession, and his friends all over there, my weak heart would not allow me to walk over there.

Then a man this time came and told us to line up in the order we performed. Of course I was in the very back with Lisanna not far ahead.

We then all went on the stage and the curtain opened and revealed the audience to us.

"Would Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss please step forward?" The MC asked.

Lisanna and I then stepped forward. After that he said some things and then got really serious, as did the crowd.

"And the winner of the contest is…. Lisanna Strauss!" The MC announced. I froze just like last time. She beat me again…..

Lisanna turned around and smirked. She walked up and grabbed her small trophy. Something confused me though. Right beside it was a huge trophy….

"But…." The MC trailed off.

"Lucy Heartfilia is the winner OVERALL!" He yelled into the microphone making my ears ring. I walked up to claim the other trophy and Lisanna looked baffled. I smirked.

"Lucy's depiction of playing an instrument and singing was clearly brilliant. Not only that but the lyrics were wrote by her herself!" He said in astonishment. Did he mean this or is he being paid to act like this? Probably both…..

Afterwards, all the contestants were free to go back to their dorms. I tried to find Levy but I couldn't seem to find her short self anywhere.

I didn't want to go back to my dorm all by myself either though, so I let my feet take me on a journey while my mind was in the clouds.

Next thing I know I found myself on a hill overlooking the sunset. This place was special because it was mine and Nastu's place.

I sat down out of habit and just watched the sky turn a beautiful combination of oranges and reds. That was until something broke my concentration.

It was then that my lovely pink headed idiot approached me. Not only that but he had a bouquet of red roses. One thing confused me though. In the bouquet of roses there was glass. As he got nearer, I realized that it was a glass rose.

When he finally got to me he sat down and we watched the sunset in a comfortable silence. We sat like that until the sun finally went down and the moon shined brilliantly. It was then he presented me with the flowers. I couldn't see his face but I was almost certain that he had a blush.

"H-here…" He said shoving them at me at looking the other way.

"Thank you Natsu. They are beautiful." I said with a smile as I moved to the direction where his eyes were facing mine.

"Thank you Natsu. They really are beautiful." I said once again so he could see my face.

"You're welcome." He said as he returned to his normal self.

"Also Natsu… when we were in the dressing room was that a confession?" I asked slightly teasing.

"No." He said simply. That in itself made me want to cry.

"O-oh." I said shocked and embarrassed.

"Because this is one:

Lucy Heartfilia, ever since you transferred to this school, I knew you were beautiful. Even when you stole my seat on your first day of school and we had a disagreement, I wasn't really even that mad that you stole my seat as I was at Macao for calling me out to the class. Also when Evergreen shook the soda up in your face, it wasn't even my idea. Lisanna told me what to say. I didn't even know she was going to do that. Then I saved you when you were in the pool and you had a panic attack. And when we were locked in the closet and our first kiss in the Nurse's office. The talent show. Your record deal. We have been through so many things together. Over those occasions I have lost my mind many times on how to approach and what to do. Lucy Heartfilia I love you." Natsu said with a finish.

When he finished I didn't even notice the warm substance making its way down my face. I quickly wiped it away pulled Natsu close.

"I love you too Natsu. More than you can ever imagine." I said as I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

"And I will love you until the last flower dies." He said motioning to the bouquet of roses.

I was only confused on one thing though. There was 11 real roses and a glass one so that means…..

**Hey everyone! So I have some good news! Even though this is technically "The end" I have decided to do an epilogue to kind of show what happens in the future kind of thing. Dont get your hopes up though because it will probably be around 1000 words so it will be pretty short. I knew that I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that XD Hope you stay tuned to find out what happens in the future! Also I am sorry about the late chapter. My cat weighs around 40 pounds and he layed one my laptop and broke it...**

**I mean like my O was a 6 and my U was a 5 and stuff like that :c. Then my laptop went dead and it reset itself! So now i can still write for you guys! Anyway keep a lookout next Sunday! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	20. Epilogue

*Epilogue

5 years later~

As many years passed, many people changed. I am Lucy Heartfilia, age 22. As I mentioned many people are changing as we are getting older. Levy and Gajeel got together and have a little boy named Tetsu and Levy is currently pregnant with another one. Yet still Gajeel is too chicken to ask her to marry him.

Then there is Erza. Her and Jellal have been making some progress. I find it sweet that most of us are still together with our high school sweethearts. Anyway, they recently got married and I was one of the bridesmaids. Ultear was the maid of honor though for Jellal since Erza was an only child.

There is also Juvia. Her and Gray are 'taking it slow'. Even though they both love each other and deserve to be together, the two of them are too scared of what might happen to the other person if they get married and have children.

Next in line is Bisca who, as you all know, has been married since high school. She had a sweet little girl named Asuka during the summer prior to our senior year. In the end she was listed as a high school dropout. Even so, Alzack got a job to support her and went to school. Every day he would come home and teach her the material learned that day.

Finally there is me. Natsu and I have been together for a while now. And honestly, I still have the glass rose he gave me. I love him and he loves me. Nothing more, nothing less. As much as I wish it was more it isn't.

It is about to be Christmas and all of us including Mira and her newly found boyfriend Freed, are going to spend Christmas Eve together. How? Well you never know with this crowd of people. This reminds me how everything happened:

_Flashback~_

"Oi! Popsicle! Where do you think we should go for Christmas?" Natsu asked 'Popsicle' a.k.a Gray.

"I don't know Candlestick. Will there even be anything open on Christmas Eve?" Gray asked 'Candlestick' a.k.a Natsu. How do they insult each other so… straightforwardly?

"Oh! I know this girl who knows this guy who has a cousin who has a friend who has a sister whose boyfriends third cousin knows this girl that has a karaoke shop open year round! It is in central Magnolia." Mira suggested with a squeal and a clap.

In response everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay! Let's do it! My Aunt is watching Tetsu so it can just be us. With the exception of Kamiko. Don't ask me. Gajeel gave me names to choose from and this was the best. It means 'Superior child' because he wants her to beat all of your children." She said with a sweat drop.

"I am assuming that he named Tetsu too am I correct?" Asked Erza.

"Yes. I thought I would let him name him because it was a boy. Needless to say, his name means iron…" Levy said sweat dropping even more to the point she is hunched over. Poor Levy.

"Okay…. Well where is the place? We should probably go now if we want to have lots of fun." I suggested with a smile.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Natsu yelled with a fist pump in the air before grabbing my hand and all but dragging me down the street.

"HELP MEEEE~~" I yelled being drug behind Natsu. In the distance I saw my friends standing there waving to me. Wow some friends they are….

Somehow though, I made it to the place alive. After a few minutes of waiting, everyone else arrived as well.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Shouted Levy as she tried to run only to be held back by Gajeel. I guess he was really worried about the baby after all. Awwww so sweet!

**(Just so you guy know, I have never been to a karaoke place so this is what I would expect it to be like)**

We walked in the building and rented a room for 2 hours. After that we all went into a room and sat down at a large round table. We all picked up menus and ordered a snack.

After everyone ate we finally decided to start singing.

"So who is going to go first?" Erza asked. Everyone kind of looked around. Suddenly Levy stood up and volunteered. My heart sank. I love Levy, I really do but that poor child is so tone deaf.

"I will!" Levy said. She then walked up and looked through the list of songs. She then smiled and selected a song.

Everyone sweetdropped. The song had beautiful lyrics but Levy. Poor, poor Levy…

After Levy was finished I guess everyone wanted someone to soothe the pain just caused. Just kidding. But seriously because I was suddenly volunteered by everyone. I mean Everyone.

I sighed and walked up and walked up to choose a song. That's when I noticed that my latest single was up here.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" I asked/screamed in excitement.

"What? What? What?" They replied.

"My latest song is on here!"

"Then sing it." Gray suggested. I nodded.

_Masayume Chasing- BoA_

_Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
>Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile<br>Koboreta namida wa (Don't Cry)  
>kin demo gin demo nakute<br>Arifureta namida (Fall From My Eyes)  
>megami mo kizukanai<em>

_Masayume Chasing Chasing  
>Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no<br>Ima wo Chasing Chasing  
>Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo<em>

_na na na na na na na Oh  
>na na na na na Hey Hey<br>na na na na na na na Oh  
>Kakenukero Hero<em>

_na na na na na na na Oh  
>na na na na na Hey Hey<br>na na na na (Hey) na na na Oh  
>Moyase mune no hi wo (My Life...Yeah)<em>

Translation:

As I chase my dream, I got lost deep in the forest of my heart.  
>Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, that reflected a warped smile.<p>

These tears that I have shed (Don't Cry), gold or silver they won't be.  
>Those commonly seen tears (Fall From My Eyes), goddess won't even notice them.<p>

True Dream Chasing, Chasing,  
>Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more.<br>The instant Chasing Chasing,  
>That's who I'll become, a person I've described, the flame that burns in one's heart!<p>

Na na na na na na na Oh  
>Na na na na na Hey Hey<br>Na na na na na na na Oh  
>The Hero who run past through that!<p>

Na na na na na na na Oh  
>Na na na na na Hey Hey<br>Na na na na (Hey) na na na (Oh)  
>The flame that burns in one's heart (My Life... Yeah)<p>

"Lu-chan that was amazing!" Levy exclaimed

"Great job Lucy!" Erza complemented and so on.

Later everyone else did a solo turn… including Gajeel. Lets just say that him and Levy make a good couple based on that.

After everyone had a solo turn, we did duets and group things. At one point, Levy, Erza, and I even did the Hare Hare Yukai.

Then Bisca and Juvia did something and later on Erza and Mira sang a song. Everyone kind of did their own thing.

"Who next?" I asked. Once again everyone looked around until a lightbulb appeared above Mira's head.

"I know! Why don't all the girls put on a show for the guys?" Mira said. I froze. Who knows what she might make us where…..

Never the less though, we all reluctantly agreed in fear of what she might put us through if we declined. We all went into a changing room and got into a cheerleading outfit. Oh lord….

We walked out and I immediately blushed after seeing Natsu's face. The costumes weren't too exotic, but they were a bit out of range for me.

Mira walked up and set the music then came back and got into place.

_Motteke! Sailor Fuku__-__Lucky__Star _ _Motteke! Seeraa Fuku __Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Choh! __  
><em>_Rappingu ga seifuku…daa furi tte kotanai pu. __  
><em>_Ganbaccha__yacchaccha __  
><em>_Son to kyaacchi & Release gyoh __  
><em>_Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' E! __Nanka daruu nanka deruu __  
><em>_Aishiteruu aree ikko ga chigatteru n ruu __  
><em>_Nayaminbouu koutetsubouu __  
><em>_Oishinboo iikagen ni shi nasai __Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte __  
><em>_Iwayuru futsuu no onya no ko __  
><em>_Odoroita atashi dake? Tonkotsu harigane o-kawari da da da __BON-BON ooendan __  
><em>_Let's get! Cherii pai __  
><em>_RAN-RAN kangeekai __  
><em>_Look up! Senseeshon __  
><em>_Hai! Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei __  
><em>_Butsukatte tokemashita boozen __  
><em>_Ooi ni utatte shirenjaa __Motte ike! __  
><em>_Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu __  
><em>_Seeraa fuku da kara desu←ketsuron __  
><em>_Getsuyoubi na no ni! __  
><em>_Kigen warui no dou suru yo? __  
><em>_Natsufuku ga ii no desu←kya? Wa! Iiv __Sekkin san pikuto suru made tte chuucho da yan__  
><em>_Ganbatte harikitte My Darlin' darlin' E! __Moriagarii morisagarii __  
><em>_Koishitarii mada naisho ni shi to ite rinrii __  
><em>_Amaenbouu youjinbouu __  
><em>_Tsuushinboo chooshi koite gyokusai __Fundetta aitsu ni koyubi itai tte __  
><em>_Oogesa chiraari kuro niihai __  
><em>_Zettai ja n ryouiki ja n? Namaashi tsurupika o-nedari da da da __MON-MON moosouden __  
><em>_Let's go! paru shinden __  
><em>_YAI-YAI sooran bushi __  
><em>_What's up? Tenputeeshon __  
><em>_Oi! Soushitsukan zenzen arubaito __  
><em>_Sagashitara mitsukatte toozen __  
><em>_Jinsei marutto kenen naashi __Yatte mi na! __  
><em>_Shinki ni neracchau no wa atashi no chousen __  
><em>_Seeraa fuku kigaete mo=atashi __  
><em>_Shuumatsu wa dou yo? __  
><em>_Chira mise nante arikitari! __  
><em>_Seifuku wa kantan yo=rakuchin __Fuusoku san meetoru dakitsuite gaman da gyu__  
><em>_Mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar suga T! __BON-BON MON-MON Day __  
><em>_Let's get! Uh Uh Ah! __  
><em>_RAN-RAN chop chop kick __  
><em>_Look up! Fu Fu Ho! __  
><em>_HI! Education! Love is ABC __  
><em>_Undaka daa undaka daa unya unya __  
><em>_Hare tte hore tte hirenraa __Motte ike! __  
><em>_Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu __  
><em>_Seeraa fuku da kara desu←ketsuron __  
><em>_Getsuyoubi na no ni! __  
><em>_Kigen warui no dou suru yo? __  
><em>_Natsufuku ga ii no desu←kya? Wa! Iiv __Yappari ne __  
><em>_Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu __  
><em>_Seeraa fuku da kara desu←ketsuron __Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Wao! __  
><em>_Rappingu ga seifuku…yoshi furi tte kotanai po. __  
><em>_Ganbaccha__yacchaccha __  
><em>_An to kyaappu & jaaji de hah __  
><em>_Asease de suketara Darlin' darlin' E!_

Translation:

_At vaguely 3cm, is that what you call squishy? Geez!  
>My wrapping is a uniform… Right, I'm not pretending it, pbbt.<br>I'll try my best __I'll do it  
>Catch &amp; Release at that moment, gak<br>In my cleavage of sweat (Fuu) sweat (Fuu), Darlin' darlin' E!_

_Kinda down, kinda out  
>I love you- Huh, one's wrong?<br>Worrier, high metal bar  
>Connoisseur- Cut it out<em>

_About the blushing of that girl who shot up  
>She's a normal girl, so to speak<br>Is it just me who was surprised? Tonkotsu wires, another helping-ping-ping_

_POM-POM cheerleaders  
>Let's get! Cherry pie<br>FUN FUN welcome party  
>Look up! Sensation<br>Yeah! The feeling of existence …Little planets  
>They collided and melted, dumbfounded<br>Singing loudly, four rangers_

_Take it!  
>The one who will be laughing at the end should be me<br>Because it's a sailor uniform, that's it ←__The conclusion  
>Even though it's Monday!<br>I'm not feeling well, so what to do?  
>Summer clothes are nice <em>_Oh?__So! Cutesy_

_I hesitate until it gets close to 3 pix's, yah __  
>Try your best, be eager, My Darlin' darlin' E!<em>

_Rising, descending  
>Falling in love- Keep it a secret still, that's logic<br>Spoiled kid, bodyguard  
>Report card- Get cocky and you'll be crushed<em>

_I tell that guy who stepped on me that my pinky hurts  
>There's an exaggerated glimpse of black knee-highs<br>Is it absolute, is it territory? I demand my bare feet to be smooth-ooth-ooth_

_WORRIES, delusion chronicles  
>Let's go! Parthenon<br>WILD-WILD Soran song and dance  
>What's up? Temptation<br>Hey! The feeling of loss; a $$ part-time job  
>If you search for it, you'll find it<br>You naturally have absolutely no fear for life_

_Try it!  
>What aims for new rules is my challenge<br>Even if I change my sailor uniform = me  
>What to do on weekends?<br>A flash of skin is common!  
>Uniforms are simple = easy<em>

_At wind speed 3 meters, I hold onto you and endure it, guish __  
>Your chest thumps, your tummy cramps, I'm Sugar suga T!<em>

_POM-POM WORRIES Day  
>Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!<br>FUN-FUN chop chop kick  
>Look up! Fu Fu Ho!<br>HI! Education! Love is ABC  
>Um, I wonder, um, I wonder, lightly lightly<br>It gets sunny, I get a crush, tragic love and such_

_Take it!  
>The one who will be laughing at the end should be me<br>Because it's a sailor uniform, that's it ←__The conclusion  
>Even though it's Monday!<br>I'm not feeling well, so what to do?  
>Summer clothes are nice <em>_Oh? So! Cutesy_

_Just as I thought  
>The one who will be laughing at the end should be me<br>Because it's a sailor uniform, that's it ←__The conclusion_

_At vaguely 3cm, is that what you call squishy? Whoa!  
>My wrapping is a uniform… Right, I'm not pretending it, poh.<br>I'll try my best __I'll do it  
>That and in cap &amp; jersey, hah<br>If they turn see-through due to my sweat, it's Darlin' darlin' E!_

The music stopped and all the girls dropped from exhaustion. Sweat was pouring off my forehead. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes out of embarrassment.

All of the girls then went to change since the two hours was just about up. After that we walked in and collected our things and separated. Since I really had no one to spend my Christmas, I just walked to the park and sat on the swing to think.

Suddenly there was shifting beside me. I turned to look only to see Natsu standing there smiling like an idiot at me.

"Feeling lonely?" He asked. I guess he understood though. He was in the same wagon as me.

"I guess. It's not as much loneliness as much envy. I miss being able to see my parents at least on Christmas if nothing else." I said looking down. Suddenly I felt bad for saying that since Natsu hadn't really ever been able to enjoy Christmas with his parents because of his Mom's death and fathers disappearance at a young age.

"I'm sorry." I said.

When I said that Natsu suddenly kissed me. At first I was in shock but slowly relaxed into it. After the kiss, he stood up though. I was confused at first and was about to question him but he cut me off.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you I had no control over." He then bent down on one knee and tears came flooding from my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked with a goofy smile.

At that point I just stood up and tackled him to the ground. We sat there for a minute.

"Of course I would marry you, you big idiot. What took you so long?" I asked as the tears continued to flow.

"I was scared of what you would say…" He admitted.

"Well that has never stopped you before." I said with a laugh as I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my jacket. In return he just chuckled. He then got up and offered me a hand which I gladly took.

We then walked a bit around town looking at the different Christmas lights.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"This kind of love story only happens once in a blue moon."

"I guess it is." He said with a laugh.

**Hey guys! So how was it? Did you like it? I was disappointed at the reviews i got last chapter... i only got three :c But that was besides the point! I hope you read my other stories. I will be publishing another one soon and it will be titles 'Luck of the unwanted' So pleeeeease~ cheack it out. The adventure has been fun with you guys over these last few months! I sure enjoyed them and I hope you did too! Thank you all for making this a wonderful experience! Love you! See you soon! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


End file.
